I loved you first and I'll love you always
by Evey93
Summary: How Finn and Quinn first met, first loved, first fought. Overall it explains the start and journey of Finn and Quinn's love story. With mentions of the lives of the other Glee members prior to the Glee club in high school.
1. Finn's Prequel

**[Disclaimer] I do not own anything, although I wished I owned everything...**

**This is a prequel from Finn's POV**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)**

* * *

><p>The Nazi zombies were frantically chasing him shouting out in an effectively scary monotone voice "Brains...Brains... Brains"<p>

"My brains aren't even that big, I mean I'm not even that smart please just leave me alone...I don't wanna die yet!" Finn was frantically screaming. He doesn't even know how he got himself into this situation.

Never once in his life did Finn think this is how his life would end. He always imagined himself dying in a normal way, like maybe dying from a concussion cause of football or dying from starvation like those kids in the Africa commercials or even sexual diseases from having too much sex. On second thought, maybe the sexual diseases aren't a very appropriate death, but at least it would be a pleasurable death.

Speaking of sexual diseases he at least thought that Puck would be the first one to die between him and Puck. I mean Puck is always doing unnecessary dangerous crap, so why is it that he is the one running away from Nazi zombies. Think Hudson how do you NOT get yourself killed...A GUN! How could he be so stupid, everyone knows that to kill a Nazi zombie you blow off its head with a gun. I mean if Call of Duty has taught Finn anything these past few years of his adolescence life, it`s that you can easily out kill any zombie with any good-old gun.

Much to Finn`s own surprised he pulled out a pistol from his pocket. He didn`t even know that he had a gun until now. Finn positioned himself and held the pistol out in front of him. `just like in the video game` Finn thought to himself. When Finn pulled the trigger nothing but bubbles came out.

"What the hell? ...This isn't suppose to happen...AHHHH"

The zombies approached closer and closer to Finn. They started to make their way to eating out his brains. At this point Finn saw his life flash beyond his eyes, he saw the white light at the end of the tunnel. He can almost taste his death now. And it tasted like...Cheerios?

BOOOOOOM! The sudden loud crashing noise abruptly woke Finn up. Finn quickly woke up to the taste of cereal in his mouth. When he opened his eyes he quickly realized that the blinding white light came from none other than his own bedroom window. He saw that beside his window, stood Puck with a box of Cheerios in one hand and a banging loud pot against the wall in the other.

" Bad dream dude?" Puck asked with a smug smile

"What the...where are the Nazi zombies" Finn asked so confused.

"Wow...you really need to lay off those video games Hudson" Puck suggested as he placed the pot down. "I think you might be going CRAZY" He made a circular motion around his head to imply Finn's insanity.

"Wait what?" Finn was so surprised by Puck's early surprise visit. He knew that Puck was definitely not a morning person; he rubbed his eyes to make sure that they weren't deceiving him. When he opened them he saw that Puck was still standing there, more shockingly with a backpack none the less. "Why are you here? And why do I have Cheerios in my mouth? And why do you have a backpack?"

"Your mom let me in. The Cheerios were my idea. I got tired of hearing your mom yell from downstairs. So I decided wake you up myself." Puck pointed towards the pot on the floor. "And I mean what better way to wake someone up than to the taste of cereal."

Finn looked around his bed; there were Cheerios all over his bedside and even on his bed sheets.

"Yeah sorry about the mess...I was working on my aim... You know what I realized... Your head is REALLY small in comparison to your body. It kinda looks like a potato, which makes it really hard to aim for. You should really fix that."

Finn touched his head feeling self-conscious. He quickly recovered from his moment of insecurity. "What about the backpack?"

"Oh yeah, we have orientation today"

"Orientation... for high school?"

"No for kindergarten" Puck said sarcastically

"What?" Finn furrowed his eyebrows he was so confused.

"Yes. Obviously for high school. " Puck rolled his eyes.

"YOU MEAN THAT WAS TODAY"?

"No I mean that IS today RIGHT NOW. Hurry and get ready or else I'm eating all of your mom's bacon."

Puck went downstairs to eat what's left of breakfast, mostly the bacon since his mom never let him have any at his house. Finn quickly got ready. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and threw on the fleece sweater his mom picked out for him the night before.

Orientation was kind of like an introductory course of high school. It basically gave insight and preview into how the next four years of your high school lives is going to play out. It acted kind of like the first day of high school for post-eighth-graders/soon-to-be freshmen.

Finn and Puck were planning for orientation ever since they graduated middle school. Finn and Puck barely plan for school on a regular basic nevertheless plan for school in the summer. This just proved how important orientation was for them.

Orientation was the day where they can 'scout of their competition and get on top' as Puck would say. Orientation was the day where you had to choose to hang out with the coolest people, talk to the right crowd and stick with that crowd so that you would reach the top of the social ladder and be teen royalty. Puck and Finn made a promise to each other when they graduated. Well actually...Puck doesn't like to call it a promise, he said that sounded gay. More like Puck and Finn agreed upon the bro code of conduct. This conduct basically outlined that Finn and Puck were going to be the most badass and coolest guys in high school. They were going to get to the top, rule the school and do whatever the hell they want. They were going to date the hottest girls, be invited to the coolest parties, and basically they were going to be the most respected (well in Puck's case...feared) guys in school.

"Hey Finn are you finished putting on your make up yet?" Puck screamed from downstairs.

"Ok. Ok. I'm ready." Finn ran downstairs and was greeted with Puck's disgusted face.

"Ew. What are you wearing? You look like a dork."

"My mom picked it out for me...I think it looks good"

"Why do you insist on being such a LOSER? Do you want to get thrown into a dumpster today? Because with that shirt you're wearing I'd be happy to do it for you."

"Is it really that bad?" Finn asked feeling very self-conscious.

"We're not friends if you're wearing that" Puck said bluntly.

"Um...what do you think I should wear?" Finn asked.

"Dude. Shut up. Quit acting like such a girl and throw on some normal clothes and let's leave already"

"Ok be right back. Wait here". Puck rolled his eyes and kept eating breakfast. Finn went back upstairs and quickly grabbed his usual attire, a simple polo t-shirt with a hoodie sweater. Although his clothes were wrinkly and they looked a bit dirty. Finn figured no one would notice. Finn quickly grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs to meet Puck and his mom.

"Hey honey! So glad to see you finally ready" Finn's mom Carole sweetly said to her son.

"Hey mom, Puck and I are going to leave now."

"Oh?" Carole noticed Finn messy looking clothes. "What happened to the clothes I picked out for you last night?"

Finn looked down at his shirt and felt a slight pang of guilt for changing out of the clothes his mom picked for him. "This is more comfy that's all."

"Oh ok. Hun." His mom said a bit disappointed. "Can I give you boys a lift to school?" Carole asked hopefully.

"Sur-"

"NO" Puck quickly cut in. "Me and Finny here will walk, its healthier and stuff" Puck said all in one breath. Finn stared at Puck puzzlingly, but remained quiet.

"But aren't you boys worried you might be late?" Carole asked

"Naw naw. Don't worry Miss H. We got this covered." Puck said smoothly

"Oh. Ok. Well then... I guess I'll see you later after school" Carole said a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah, we'll see you Miss H. Thanks for the breakfast. The bacon was awesome" Puck responded as he headed for the door grabbing Finn along with him.

"Finn do you have all your papers and pens. Also don't forget your keys" Carole shouted after them

"Yeah mom. I got everything. Bye" Finn called after her

"Bye Finn, I love you honey. Bye Puck" Carole chimed sweetly.

Finn blushed at the embarrassing sentimental phrases his mom was saying. He quickened his paced just to get away from his sweet yet still embarrassing mom.

"It's a good thing I told your mom to let us walk, or else everyone would find out what a loser-ish momma's boy you really are" Puck said with a teasing smile.

"Wait. I thought we're walking cause you wanted to exercise and be healthy Finn said confused

"I'm already deezed and ripped as it is. I mean look at these guns." Puck takes a moment to flex his arms. "These guns are fully loaded." Puck said with confidence.

Finn looked down at his own awkward body. Sometimes he wondered how it was possible that he was good at sports. His body is kind of flabby and he wasn't deezed or muscular as Puck was but at least he was tall. Maybe too tall... Finn tried to push those negative thoughts away. No point in feeling insecure about his body now when he's suppose to try to convince everyone at school to thinking he was cool.

"Alright. We don't have time to admire my awesome body. We have to get to school. There's only ten minutes left until class or school or whatever they have plan for us" Puck quickly regained his cool composure and began to speed walk

Finn quickly followed to match his speed "What do you mean there's only ten minutes? Didn't you tell me that school started at 8:20am?"

"Yeah it does. It's 8:10 now" Puck said calmly.

"WHAT THE... HOLY SHIT! We have to get there quick" Finn frantically screamed. Finn instantly began to sprint down the road towards school.

"Hold up wait for me." Puck shouted after Finn. 'Wow since when did he get this fast' Puck thought to himself as he tried to catch up with Finn.

Finn was so concentrated on running that he didn't even notice a car driving towards him when he was crossing the street.

"Watch out car!" Puck screamed after Finn. Finn looked up the second the car stopped inches away from him. He saw a blonde woman and very pretty petite young girl in the passenger seat. However they didn't look too happy to see him. Puck finally caught up to Finn. "Wow you dumbass. Sometimes I wish the car did hit you; just so you would wise up" Puck scolded. Finn ignored Puck's comment and continued to stare at the petite young girl in the car.

Finn isn't normally the type of guy to gawk and stare, but there was something about this girl that he couldn't bring himself to stop admiring her. The girl in the car noticed he was staring and made a move to lean towards the driver seat and beep the horn. BEEEP! At this point Finn quickly recover from his trance and reality set back into him. The girl made some sort of a puff and rolled her pretty little green eyes. She did not look impressed.

Puck slapped Finn's head to get his attention. "Come on lets go." Puck started to run ahead. Finn quickly followed afterwards. They continued sprinting for a few minutes until Puck got tired.

"Stop! W-W-Wait!" Puck breathed out. "I-I need to...Catch...A breath" Puck was leaned over hands on his knee heaving heavily in and out.

"What? No. Puck we don't have time to sit and rest we have to get to school or else we'll be late" Finn protested.

Puck sat down on the edge of the sidewalk. He looked down at his watch and made a sour face. "There's no point now, it's already 8:23"

"I told you we should have let my mom drive us" Finn said annoyed

"Pshhh. Yeah OKAYYY, and let everyone see what losers we are?" Puck said sarcastically. Finn made an annoyed face. "What's with the kissy-kissy sour face? It's your fault were late. You were the one who slept in"

Finn knew this was true. He was just annoyed that the today out of all days, was the one day he chose to sleep in during the summer. "Yeah. I know. Sorry" Finn said embarrassed with himself and feeling guilty for the trouble he caused his friend.

"It's no big deal. We're late anyways." Puck paused for moment thinking. "Hey dude" Finn looked up at Puck curiously. "Since when did you run so fast? I swear in middle school I was always the faster one."

Finn sat down next to Puck. "I guess you're just getting fatter."

"Yo. Shut your potato head" Puck said as a he slapped Finn across his head.

The truth was; Finn has been waking up every morning at 5:30am. Finn ran laps around the neighbourhood until 9:00am. Then he would eat breakfast and fuel up. Afterwards he would lift weights and work out until noon. By noon after he's eaten lunch. Finn would be dead on his bed, sleeping away. Finn wanted to work out extra hard this summer because he desperately wanted to make the football team. The football team was like rite of passage into popularity and respect; everyone knew that football players ruled the school. All throughout summer, Puck and Finn would head to their local football field and practice or play a game. They both knew their chances of joining the football team was slim, since almost no freshman's ever been good enough not to mention respected enough, to join the varsity football team. Despite this, Finn and Puck still worked hard to try to make it on the team.

Finn thought for a moment. "Hey Puck..."

Puck looked up at Finn. "Yeah?"

"What's going to happen if we don't make the football team this year" Finn asked timidly

Puck stared at Finn for a moment. He made a pouted face and slap Finn across the head again.

"Ow" Finn yelled while rubbing throbbing spot on his head.

"Yo man. Shut up. I don't need your negativity or bad karama or whatever shit they call it" Puck said forcefully. "We're going to make the football team. Me and you." Puck said confidently.

Finn looked up at Puck with hope. "You really think so?"

"No. I know so. I mean come on Finn. Have I ever been wrong about anything?" Puck asked genuinely

A few instances crossed Finn's mind, but he chose to ignore that and just agree with his buddy. "Yeah you're right".

Then another thought crossed Finn's mind. "Wait. What if only one of us makes the team?" Finn asked

"Then I guess YOU'LL just have to try harder next year" Puck said while smiling his sleaziest smile.

"What? I thought you said me and you."

"Yeah about that. I mostly meant just me. And sometimes you." Puck teased

"Oh yeah?" Finn responded with a challenging tone

"Yeah."

"Says the slowpoke that has to sit down for a break"

"Ok. One who says slowpoke anymore? What are you five? Two. Yo. Let's go me and you right now." Puck said standing up and staring Finn down.

"Alright. First one to reach the school entrance wins" Finn said eagerly jumping straight up to meet Puck's eyes.

"On 'go' we run." Puck said to Finn.

Finn nodded and prepared to get into his running position. Puck followed Finn's example.

"Ok. Ready. Set..." Puck ran off before Finn.

"You cheated!" Finn quickly followed after.

Eventually after a few minutes, Finn and Puck finally reached William McKinley High's entrance.

"I win!" Finn exclaimed with the biggest goofy smile and his arms pumping in the air.

"Shut up." Puck said out of breath. "I let you win"

"Yeah sure" Finn rolled his eyes. Finn was about to open the door to walk into the school when he saw Puck standing hesitantly. "So...we better get to class because we don't want to be even later than we already are" Finn said while awkwardly holding the door.

"I think I'm going to go exploring..." Puck said.

"Exploring?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm already late. I mind as well be leisurely late."

"You mean you're skipping class already?"

"Not skipping. Leisurely late. At least I showed up to the school's building. You gotta give me credit for that"

Finn stood there awkwardly while debating whether or not to follow Puck's lead. Finn really wanted to go to class and experience orientation for its purpose. He felt that if he didn't at least know the basic mechanics of high school he would go crazy. I mean there's so many things to know, like what to do when the bell rings, which class is which, how to hold your books, how to wear your bag, how to walk down the halls and so much more. There were just so many things he wanted to at least get the hang of so he wouldn't be a total confused outcast in high school.

Puck took noticed of Finn's troubled look. "Look. Just go ahead without me. You're a big boy, you don't need me there to hold your hand"

Finn looked relieved "Alright. I'll text you later than"

"Yes. Text me later so that you can tell me how school was and we can talk about our feelings and do our nails" Puck said mockingly.

"Get outta here!" Finn joked while walking into the building. Puck chuckled and went out to the parking lot to 'explore'.

As Finn entered the building, he was in awe. Everything about high school was just so... BIG. He stood there for a good five minutes until some approached him from behind.

Finn turned around. There stood a small young boy dressed in a flashy strange outfit.

"Hi. I'm Kurt. I'm going to be a freshman here. Could you please direct me to room 235?"

Finn made a confused face. "Uh... I'm new here too"

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah." Finn blushed.

"Wow. You're really tall for a freshman."

"Thanks. I think..."

Kurt looked at the boy. He hated to admit it. But this boy was actually really cute.

"So... do you have a name? Or am I just going to have to call you Frankenteen."

"Frankenteen?"

"Yeah. I mean you're like this totally awkward giant, and you're standing in the middle of the hall looking stiff as a board not to mention you look really lost. You're kinda like Frankenstein from the movie, but you're a teenager. Hence the name Frankenteen"

"Um...I'm Finn."

"Oh, well you already know I'm Kurt"

"Yeah." Finn relaxed a bit and flashed Kurt his goofiest smile.

Kurt felt a warm wave of feeling wash over him, as he admired Finn's smile. He tried really hard to suppress those feelings, but he couldn't help himself. Kurt really wanted to be around this boy a little longer, even if it meant being a little too late for class.

"So. Do you know where you're headed too?" Kurt asked

"Not really. I kinda don't know where or what I'm doing." Finn jokingly admitted.

"Oh, well you should really check the bulletin board to see what class you're assigned to for orientation. Come follow me I'll show you where it is"

"Oh. Ok. Thanks."

Finn followed Kurt across the hall towards the bulletin board. Kurt began looking through the list.

"What's your name?"

"Finn?"

"No. Last name."

"Hudson. Finn Hudson"

Kurt began looking through the list.

"Found it! Let's see...It says you're in room 235. HEY! That's the same room as me." Kurt explained happily.

"Awesome. High five." Finn raised up a hand for a high five. Finn noticed Kurt trying to reach his hand, and lowered his high five. Kurt gladly hit it.

"Alright! Now let's try to find this classroom." Kurt began to lead the way and look for the room.

A few minutes past and they still couldn't find the room. As Finn was following Kurt he noticed how all the hallways were empty and quiet.

"Uh. Where is everyone? " Finn asked nervously.

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "Well. Were now twenty minutes late for class, so MAYBE everyone's in class except for us. MAYBE that would explain why no one's roaming the hallways like us. MAYBE everyone's where they should be except for us." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Oh." Finn responded embarrassed for asking.

Kurt felt bad for his rude response. "Look I'm sorry for lashing out. It's just we been looking for this classroom for almost fifteen minutes and we still can't find it." Kurt said weakly.

"Were looking for room 235 right?" Finn asked

"Yes Finn. Room 235." Kurt said a bit annoyed.

"Oh. It's right here then." Finn quickly led the way and Kurt tried to follow after. "Here it is" Finn pointed towards the room.

"How did you-"

"We past it a couple of times" Finn answered before Kurt could ask.

"Why didn't you-"

Before Kurt could ask again the door swung open. A petite woman, presumable the teacher stood before them.

"Hi guys. Are you looking for something?" the lady asked.

"Yeah. I'm Finn and this is Kurt. Were looking for room 235."

"Oh well this is it. Come on in. I'm Ms. Pillsbury by the way."

Finn and Kurt walked into the room. As soon as they walked in, Finn instantly locked his eyes on a pretty petite blonde girl. He was enchanted by her. He couldn't stop staring. She was one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen.

"Hi class...um could you please listen please." Ms. Pillsbury tried to get the class's attention. The class was reckless and everyone was talking and throwing paper balls at each other or fooling around.

"Um well this is Finn and Kurt" Ms. Pillsbury tried to speak over the kids. She failed miserable. She just gave Finn a weak look. "Well. This is it" Ms. Pillsbury motioned her hands around the class. "Just take a seat anywhere and class will be over when the bell rings. Then afterwards you can go for lunch. Okay?"

Finn didn't hear a word Ms. Pillsbury said. He was too busy zoning out and memorizing every detailing beauty about this mysterious blonde girl. He only came back to reality when Kurt elbows his ribs.

"Huh?" Finn said dazedly.

"Let's sit down." Kurt told Finn.

"Yeah ok" Finn noticed there were two seats available in front of the beautiful blonde girl. He lunged towards the seats just to be closer to her.

"Okay...I guess were sitting there..." Kurt said awkwardly sitting next to Finn.

Ms. Pillsbury came back with two sets of paper. "Here these are for you. You can fill them out. They're just some practice questions to keep you busy and all." Ms. Pillsbury flashed her politest smile. "I'm going to be right there if you need any help" She pointed towards her desk and began walking towards it. Finn noticed that she even brought a cloth and began scrubbing away at the desk. 'Weird' he thought to himself. Although his attention was immediately brought back to the blonde girl behind him. He wanted so bad to just get another look at her.

"What is your favourite colour?" Kurt said as he was reading the sheet. "Why do they make us do these dumb sheets?" Kurt complained "I mean seriously, what are we? Five?"

Finn didn't even begin reading the sheet yet. He was too busy thinking of an excuse to turn around and talk to the pretty blonde girl. Maybe even get her name.

"How about you Finn?" Kurt asked

"What?" Finn said as he tried to regain attention.

"I said. What is your favourite hobbies?" Kurt said in an obvious tone.

"Football, video games, music, and uh... sports?" Finn answered vaguely.

"Ah. I see. Well my interests are music. Mostly Dianna Ross. I love her. And fashion obviously as you can tell I'm wearing a Marc Jacob's sweater-" Finn tried to pay attention but he couldn't. He just stared at the pretty blonde girl while Kurt went on talking about some Marc or Jacob guy or something.

The black girl beside the pretty blonde girl took notice of Finn's staring.

"Excuse me white boy." The black girl said.

Finn looked at the black girl. "Me?" Finn asked pointing a finger at himself.

"Yeah you!" The black girl said in a diva like tone "Now tell me what you been staring at for the past ten minutes since you got here?"

Finn was nervous. He didn't want to expose himself as a creeper stalker who stares at random pretty blonde girls. Not even if she was the prettiest girl he's ever seen in his life.

"I-I-I ... That" Finn panicked. He pointed towards the poster behind the black girl. "I was staring at that poster" Finn desperately lied.

They all turned back to look at the poster. It was a poster about racism.

"You got something you wanna tell me white boy?" The black girl asked accusingly.

Finn quickly realized his mistake and desperately tried to fix the situation "No! No! I love black people."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean. No that's not what I wanted to say."

"So you're telling me you don't like black people" The black girl said with her eyebrows crocked.

"No!.. I mean yes. I love black people. I just. I-I-I"

While Finn was desperately trying to fix the messy situation he got himself into. He noticed that the pretty blonde girl was chuckling at this whole situation. For a minute he stopped thinking and just admired her laugh. It was so pure and innocent. It was really one of the greatest sounds he thinks he's ever heard.

Kurt noticed Finn's hesitation and began to speak up for Finn. "What HE means" Kurt said as he put his hands on Finn's shoulder. "Is that he's just looking around the room reading posters because come on. Look at him. Doesn't he seem like such a bright little fellow who just loves to read random posters and everything." Kurt said in a mocking tone while shaking Finn's shoulder.

Finn just nodded his head. Thankful that Kurt has gotten him out of that potentially embarrassingly nasty situation.

"And who be you other white boy?" the black girl asked Kurt.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt answered with his arms stretched out for a hand shake.

The black girl looked at Kurt's hands and eventually shook it. "I'm Mercedes." She said sweetly which was strange because her tone before was kind of harsh. "And how about this boy?" Mercedes asked Finn.

"I'm F—" Finn was about to answer until the pretty blonde girl beside Mercedes cut in.

"He's the idiot who ran across the street when it was a green light and almost got hit by a car. Not to mention almost gave my mom a heart attack and made me late." The pretty blonde girl added in a light tone.

Finn realized that she was the pretty blonde girl in the car that almost ran over him. "That was you?" Finn exclaimed with a smile.

"Why are you smiling...you realized that if not for my reaction skills, my mom would have ran you over, and you would have been flatten road kill..." the blonde girl responded.

"That's Frankenteen for you." Kurt added

"Frankenteen?" the blonde girl asked

"Yup Frankenteen. When I found him, he was this oversized awkward giant roaming the halls. It was kind of funny actually. He was so tense and awkward that when I first met him I kinda thought he was a freak of nature" Kurt said playfully while slapping Finn's shoulder. "But then I realized he's not so bad. He's just an awkward friendly Frankenstein teenager. Hence, Frankenteen."

They all started to burst out laughing. Normally Finn would be kind of mad that they were all making fun of him. But just being able to see and hear the pretty blonde girl smile, made it all the worthwhile. Finn knew that it was kind of crazy since he doesn't even know her name yet, but he swears that he would do anything to see that girl smile even if it's just for a little while. This thought actually kind of scared him now that he thought about it. He realized that he was falling head over heels over a complete stranger.

The bell rang and soon everyone started packing up and going to the cafeteria for lunch. He saw Mercedes and the pretty blonde girl stand up and began to talk and walk towards the door. Finn at least desperately wanted to know if he'll ever see this girl ever again.

"Hey!" he shouted at the pretty blonde girl. "Am I going to be seeing you around?" He asked her with hope in his eyes.

She turned around and responded with a soft breath. "Maybe." With that she flashed him her brightest smirk and walked off. Finn stood there in awe.

"Hey! So. Finn do you wanna to head to lunch?" Kurt asked cheerily.

Finn remembered that Puck said to text him when he finished class so that they can meet up for lunch. Finn felt bad but he had to decline Kurt's offer.

"Sorry dude. I have to go meet up with my other friend. Puck." Finn said sheepishly

"Oh. Okay. It's no big deal. I have other friends" Kurt responded a little too forcefully. The truth was, Finn was Kurt's first and only friend in high school so far. The people in Kurt's middle school hated him and made fun of him for being too 'gay' and feminine. The only friends he ever had were girls. And even those girls were mean to Kurt and often ditched him to hang out with their boyfriends. Finn was one of the only guy friends Kurt ever had. So Kurt really did feel disappointed when he heard that Finn wanted to go hang out with his other guy friends.

Finn saw the hurt in Kurt's face and felt bad for ditching him. "We can meet up later?" Finn suggested. "Give me your cell phone number and we'll keep in touch if anything."

"Ok" Finn and Kurt exchanged cell phone numbers and began to part their separate ways. "I'll see you around?" Kurt said hopefully.

"Yeah." Finn smiled and began to look for Puck. He sent Puck a text message asking where he was.

**Finn Hudson**

_Where are you dude?_

**Noah Puckerman**

_Come out to the back parking lot. _

Finn went out to the back parking lot. There he was Puck and two other guys dumping a nerdy looking boy with a jew-afro into the dumpster.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked

"Were dumping this nerd into the trash where he belongs" Puck said with a devious smile

"No Stop! I'll give you anything. Food? Money? A car? My house? Please don't do this. I just dry cleaned my vest!" the nerd called out to Puck

"I feel bad. Are you sure we should be doing this Puck? Finn asked cautiously.

"Do you wanna be cool or not?" Puck asked forcefully.

"Yeah..." Finn said hesitantly.

"Then open the dumpster's lid and let's trash this loser"

Finn did as was told, and watch as the nerd was being dumped in.

"Nice show there girlies." A booming voice said behind them.

They turned around to see a cool strong looking guy with about ten other guys all wearing William McKinley's football varsity jacket.

"But let me show you how a real man does things around here." The guy smirked. He snapped his fingers and called out his crew. "Boys come here. Finish this nerd off."

The football guys did as told and began to take the nerd's glasses and crack it in half. They later started to strip off his clothes then stick him into a trashcan, while rolling the trashcan into the dumpster and locking the dumpster's lid shut.

The football guys started laughing at their efforts. "HAHAHA let's see how long it takes until someone finds him". The cool strong looking guy looked back at Finn and Puck. "So who are you dweebs?"

"I'm Puck" Puck answered cool and confidently.

"Dave Karofsky"

"Azimio"

"Uh...Finn Hudson." Finn tried to answer in his calmest coolest voice.

The cool strong looking guy examined all four of the freshman's standing before him. "I'm Jeff Duncan, captain of the football team. I'm the toughest, the best, the one who gets all the girls, the one who says whose in and who's out, the one that could ruin your high school life, and basically I run this school. Whatever I say goes." Jeff said with a cocky arrogance about him.

Finn shifted his weight feeling a bit insecure and intimated.

"Now I'm only here at your stupid freshmen's orientation because lazy ass coach Tanaka says that we need at least one other freshman on the team this year." Jeff said with smugness. "I decided that if we're going to have to let a stupid freshman on the football team this year, we mind as well have a decent one, that isn't gay and stupid."

Jeff critically examined the boys before him again. "So far you dweebs don't seem like such losers. Granted you're still stupid and lame, but you're not the worst." Jeff paused for a moment to think then continued his speech. "Tell you what. If one of you losers can prove to us that you're cool enough to be on the football team, then I'll recommend one of you losers to coach Tanaka and you will pretty much be guaranteed a spot on the team. You buttholes can kiss my ass later for giving you this generous rare opportunity."

Finn and Puck shared a look with each other. They came to a mutual understanding that the only way to be cool and be on the football team, is if they put up with this obnoxious Jeff guy and give into his demands. All four of the boys agreed and Finn spoke up on their behalf.

"Okay. Yeah we agree." Finn said a bit nervously.

"Obviously you agree, you would be an idiot to do otherwise." Jeff rolled his eyes and scuffed at Finn's remark. "Okay. First order of business, we need to test your football abilities. Hmmmm." Jeff thought. "How is this going to play out?"

"We should do the bread runner" One of the football players chimed.

"You're right. That's a hilarious one. Okay. Get me some bread" Jeff commanded.

Instantly five guys came back fetching four breadsticks. "Okay candidates. Stick these bread sticks down your pants into your tighty whites." Jeff said sternly in a mocking tone.

Finn and Puck were hesitant at first. But they gave into Jeff's command and put the breadsticks into their boxers. Amizio and Dave did the same.

"Okay. Basically run around the school three times with bread sticks sticking out of your pants." Jeff said with a serious face. All the football guys laughed at Jeff's remark. "When you're done your three laps, come back here. Last one here, get's a surprise." Jeff smirked knowingly at his friends.

The boys took their racing positions with the breadsticks in their pants.

"This is so embarrassing." Finn whispered to Puck.

"I know. I know. We're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it." Puck said meekly.

Finn has never been one to complain. But what Jeff and the football guys were doing was just plain evil. Finn hoped that once he made the football team it will all be worth it. That is, IF he actually makes it past these embarrassing request's that Jeff and his friends had him doing.

"On your mark losers. Get set. And...Go!"

Finn ran the fastest he has ever run in his entire life. He just hoped that if he ran fast enough this would all be over and no one would notice him. The thought of anyone seeing him in this embarrassing state made him want to barf. Finn can feel the embarrassing snickers and the students pointing their fingers at him. Finn's mind drifted to the pretty blonde girl and the thought only motivated him to run faster and get this thing over with so that she doesn't see him in this scenario.

By the third lap, Finn was starting to take notice the sweat build up in his lower region. The breadstick was seriously getting annoying. It was touching and getting in the way of all the wrong parts of his body. Finally Finn was the first to make it back to the parking lot. Puck followed after, then Amizio and finally Dave caught up with them.

"So Dave, you're the last one I see" Jeff said with a devious smile.

Dave looked scared. All the colours quickly drained from his face. He looked pale and frighten as a ghost. Dave stood there still as can be, afraid that any movement might prompt the end of his life, or at least his high school life.

"Everyone pull your breadsticks out and give them to Dave." Jeff commanded with a bombing voice.

Finn and everyone else did as told. Finn pulled out the nasty moist breadsticks from his boxers and gave them to Dave. Finn noticed one of the football guys holding out a camera filming this.

"This is definitely going on Facebook" one of the guys said.

"Eat it." Jeff said casually.

"What?" Dave screamed

"I said eat the breadsticks. What are you stupid?" Jeff commanded harshly.

"No! No way! Screw this. I'm leaving!" Dave screamed.

"If you leave. I will make your life, a living hell." Jeff stated as a matter fact.

"But..."

"Shut the hell up, and eat the breadsticks. Or. I'll make sure you never show your face at this school ever again." Jeff threatened Dave.

Dave knew Jeff wasn't joking around. He knew that Jeff had the power, and could easily make Dave's life a living hell. He knew that he had to just shut up and do as told. Dave stared at the breadsticks. Jeff titled his head towards the breadsticks and prompt Dave to do it. "Do it" Jeff said impatiently.

Dave Karofsky weakly gave in. He took a bite out of the breadsticks. All the football guys and Jeff laughed cruelly at Dave. A series of nasty name calling followed afterwards, all the football guys were saying things like faggot, homo, ass wipe, pansy, piece of shit and many other cruel names.

Finn couldn't bear to watch anymore. He wanted to just go in there and stop them. This was just too cruel. Puck saw that Finn was about to step in and Puck quickly grabbed his friend's elbow. And gave his meanest warning death stare towards Finn. "What are you friggen doing?" Puck shouted-whisper to Finn.

"This is too cruel. We have to stop this." Finn whispered back.

"What do you mean cruel? You use to make fun of Karofsky in the fifth grade for having pubes. Who cares? Just go with it."

"I know...But this is different. Look at him. He's going to be scared for life."

"Look. If you want to be the hero, and save everyone, you're more useful at the top. At least if you're at the top you can do something about it. If you stand up for Karofsky now, it's only going to make Jeff and the guys hate you more. The last thing you want to do is become their bully target."

"..." Finn was hesitant to respond.

"You know I'm right. Look things can be a lot worse. Karofsky made his choice; he made it for a reason. He could have easily walked away and let Jeff ruin the rest of his high school life, but no. He decided to be smart and just go with it so that he can at least survive these next four years of high school without Jeff totally bombing on him. Just be glad that it isn't you up there."

Finn curled his fist together. He hated how he had no control over this situation.

After Dave Karofsky finished the last breadstick he quickly fled the scene. Finn presumed that Dave would be going home by now crying under his sheets. Well, at least that's what Finn would have done, even if it did make him sound like a baby.

Jeff turned back to Finn, Puck and Amizio. "And then there were three" Jeff said mischievously. "Hmmm I'm thinkin-"

"Hey Jeff" the teacher interrupted.

"Oh hi Mr. Schuester" Jeff said nervously.

"I see you're getting friendly with the new students"

"Yeah..." Jeff said awkwardly

"Good. Good." Mr. Schuester smiled. "So Jeff I hope you been studying this summer, I wouldn't want you to fail my Spanish class again."

"Seeh. I definitely have."

"It's pronounce 'si' not seeh"

"I knew that. That's what I said"

"Sure...Ok well I'll see you in class next week Jeff" Mr. Schuester entered his car and began to drive off for the lunch break.

Jeff stared back at the three guys. He instantly thought of a devious plan and smirked at his own genius. "Alright, ladies. I have the perfect proposition for you. Are you ready to man up and do this?"

"Yes!" Puck and Amizio instantly shouted.

"Ok. Whoever completes this task, will receive the full ultimate V.I.P treatment the football team has to offer. Your mission is to sneak into room 214 and get me the grade 12 Spanish answer key"

Finn looked nervous; he didn't get a good feeling about this task. "Wait...Isn't that stealing..." Finn voiced timidly.

"You say stealing, I say borrowing. Why is this task too much for you?" Jeff raised his eyes brows at Finn, sizing him up. "Are you scared Mr. Hudson?"

"No. It's just...we could get into a lot of trouble for this..."

"You are such a baby, if you don't want to do this just say so." Jeff said with a threatening face

"No. I want to." Finn said weakly as he gave in to Jeff's request.

Jeff smiled, satisfies that he got his way once again. "Well. What are you waiting for? Move it!"

Finn, Puck and Amizio went their separate ways in a desperate attempt to try to fulfill Jeff's request.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked Puck.

"I unno the hardware store? That way I can buy a hammer or maybe even a gun... anything to smash the door open basically" Puck said confidently

"You sure that's going to work?" Finn asked sceptically

"What's your plan genius?"

"Um..."

"Yup. Thought so." Puck said knowingly. "Just text me when you find the room."

Finn nodded and preceded roam the hallways in order to find the room. He turned around when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey! Finn!"

"Oh. Hi Kurt" Finn smiled nervously.

"I didn't see you in the cafeteria at lunch today. Where were you?" Kurt asked innocently

"Oh. You know I was chilling...Outside...of the building...just doing guy stuff" Finn

"Oh. Right. 'Guy stuff' " Kurt motioned his hands to quote on quote. "That's cool. Yeah definitely I know what you mean. I do that too sometimes. I 'chill' with other guys, so together we do guy stuff."

"Right..." Finn said with doubt.

"Yeah...So...What are you doing roaming the hallways?" Kurt quickly added to ease the awkward tension. "Are you lost again?" Kurt chuckled.

"Actually. I think I am" Finn said as he took notice of his surroundings.

Kurt laughed heartily. "Ok. I'll help you out. AGAIN."

"Thanks" Finn smiled assuring.

"So what are you looking for exactly?"

"Room 214 I think..."

"Alright let's get moving shall we Frankenteen"

Finn smiled at the familiarity between him and Kurt and proceeded to look for the room with Kurt.

"Here it is! Room 214!" Kurt motioned to showcase the room.

"Awesome! I just need to text Puck."

**Finn Hudson**

_Dude. I found the room! _

**Noah Puckerman**

_Good. I just came back. Meet me at the front entrance. _

Finn started to walk towards the front entrance to meet Puck until Kurt stopped him otherwise.

"Hey! Where are you going to now?" Kurt asked worried.

"I'm going to meet up with my friend Puck"

"Oh..." Kurt said disappointed

Finn felt bad for ditching Kurt the second time today. "You can...come along if you want"

A bright smiled crossed Kurt's face. "Sure!"

"Dude where's the room?" Puck asked in a hushed voice. Puck quickly took notice of the small boy behind Finn. "Who's this kid?"

"I'm Kurt" Kurt motioned his hands out for a handshake.

Puck merely stared at it and ignored the boy. He quickly returned his attention back to Finn. "So yeah anyways like I was saying. Where's the room?"

Finn felt the need to give Kurt a proper introduction to Puck, but he felt too embarrassed to initiate the introduction and instead chose to just ignore it.

"This way. Come follow me." Finn responded

They all followed Finn back to room 214. Finn tried to open the room but struggled.

"The room's locked." Kurt added.

"Oh." Finn blushed for not realizing this sooner.

At hearing this, Puck began to look through his bag and pull out a tiny chisel about the same size as a pencil. "That's alright I came prepared."

Finn and Kurt both stared at the chisel as Puck held it up as if it were some holy grail.

"So...we're going to dig our way through the door?" Finn asked confused

"Something like that. I unno. The hardware store wouldn't let me buy the gun or the jackhammer, and plus I only had like five dollars on me. So I bought this." Puck said holding it out for Finn to see. "I was thinking we can do like a prison break thing like that show where they break out of prison but except this time it's not a prison, it's a classroom. And were not breaking out, were breaking in. So yeah I think it might work..."

"No. Just stop this is a horrible plan." Kurt added

"Shut up. Why are you here anyways?" Puck said annoyed

"I'm here because clearly someone has to save you from your own stupidity."

"Wh-"

Kurt quickly interrupted before Puck could say anything. "One. Do you realize that your small toy you call a chisel 'quote on quote' is about as small as an eraser. You would be lucky enough to even get that thing to cut through paper nevertheless a door."

Puck looked down at his own small chisel. 'I knew I should have used my lunch money to buy the $8.99 one' Puck thought to himself.

"Second. Even though your pathetic little toy does not even qualify to be dangerous, it does qualify to be threatening in terms of school standards. Meaning. If any teacher were to catch you with that chisel, you would be accused of weapon violence and thus suspended or even expelled from school."

Finn and Puck both shared nervous glances with each other at heard of expulsion.

"Thirdly. Why are you even sneaking into room 214? What could possibly be worth the threat of suspension and expulsion to simply break entry into one stupid classroom?" Kurt asked

Finn and Puck looked away from Kurt down at the floor. Both embarrassed to give the real reason to why they were doing this.

Finally Finn responded timidly. "We're doing this because we want to be a part of something"

Kurt was taken aback by Finn's honest response.

Puck began to get mad at the long overdue silence that passed between them. He flashed an angry look at Kurt. "Look if you're not going to help us, then just shut up and leaves us alone." Puck said harshly

"I want to help." Kurt said meekly

"You what?" Puck said surprised at Kurt's offer.

"I said I want to help." Kurt repeated sternly this time.

"You don't have to if you don't want to do." Finn added

Kurt turned to Finn "I want to. I know how it feels to be an outsider looking in. I know how it feels to just want to belong. Besides, that's what friends do right?" Kurt said hopefully

Finn smiled his goofy smile and gave Kurt an assuring nod. "Thanks Kurt"

Kurt smiled back. "Alright Puck give me the chisel."

"Why are you gonna give it to the teacher..." Puck said cautiously

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No. Just...Pass me the chisel"

Puck handed Kurt the chisel. Kurt began to slide the blade into the vertical crack between the door and the frame of the lock. He motioned the blade at a specific angle while pushing against the door. Soon enough the door swung easily open.

"Woah that was awesome!" Finn shouted. "Where you learn to do that?"

"My dad. He accidently locks himself in the garage sometimes while forgetting the keys so, I Google these things" Kurt responded proudly.

"Alright ladies. Enough with your chit chat let's look for that answer key" Puck quickly rushed into the classroom and began to look for the document.

"Answer keys?" Kurt asked confused.

"It's a long story. Just tell me if you find anything that says grade 12 Spanish answer keys" Finn informed Kurt.

Kurt was about to continue questioning Finn on why he needed that specific answer key, but Kurt argued against it and hoped Finn would tell him after.

They checked all throughout the classroom but could not find the answer keys.

"This is stupid! We been looking for ten minutes and still nothing" Puck stated

"We made it too far to quit now." Finn responded

"How about this?" Kurt said pointing to the desk drawer. "We haven't looked in this drawer" Kurt tried to pull open the drawer but it was locked.

"Dammit! I bet it's in there. That's the only spot left." said Puck

"Hey Kurt. Do you think you can do the lock opening thingy again?" Finn asked hopefully

"No. Sorry that only works on doors. This lock seems too small, plus it looks like you need a key."

"Check the other drawers, maybe the key is around here somewhere." Puck said

"Found it!" Finn held up the small key. He was about to open the drawer, until he heard two set of footsteps. Finn saw that the classroom door was wide open and that he was in clear view. 'why didn't I close that stupid damn door' Finn cursed to himself.

The figured that stopped at the front door was none other than that same pretty blonde girl he had been admiring all day long. The pretty blonde girl stared back at Finn. Finn was like a deer in head lights. His feet were frozen to the ground, his heart pounding a mile a minute and his face pale as a ghost staring straight at her. He only hoped that she would forget about this embarrassing situation and continue on.

The other set of footsteps were approaching closer. These footsteps seemed heavier and they made a clacking noise. The sound seemed like they were footsteps of a teacher. At hearing this, the pretty blonde girl quickly broke her gaze, and she quickly began to close the lights and shut the door all in one swift motion. Finn could hear her soft footsteps drift farther from the door. He could also hear muffles of a small polite conversation. It sounded like she was talking to a teacher. Soon enough a few minutes passed, and it seemed as though the hallways were empty again.

Puck and Kurt let out a relieved breath. "That was close" Puck whispered

"Too close. Hurry up and get what you need so we can get out of here" Kurt responded in a paranoid tone

Finn quickly grabbed the answer key and put everything back into place. They quickly left the room and continue to flee the scene.

"Did you get it?" Puck asked

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let's go meet Jeff"

Finn and Puck ran back to the parking lot to meet up with Jeff, Kurt followed behind them subtly.

"Who's this dweeb?" Jeff asked as he noticed Kurt following behind Puck and Finn.

Puck turned around and noticed Kurt then he quickly said to Jeff "He's just some creep who followed us out of nowhere." Puck secretly looked back to Kurt and warned Kurt to leave mouthing out the words 'GO AWAY!'

Kurt ignored Puck's warning, "I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm with them." Kurt said pointing to Finn and Puck.

"No he's not. He's crazy, just ignore him." Puck said, standing in front of Kurt pushing him away.

Kurt pushed back. "No I'm not. I'm with Finn Hudson. I'm his friend."

They all turned to look and Finn. "Is this your gay little boyfriend?" Jeff asked accusingly to Finn

"No! Not at all. I don't even know who he is." Finn said rashly.

Kurt obviously looked hurt by Finn's statement, and Finn could feel the guilt building up inside of him and slowly eating away his interior as soon as the words left his mouth.

Jeff turned to look at Kurt. "Wow. I don't know whether you're crazy or just dumb. But you sure look annoying"

The rest of the football guys took that as a sign to pick Kurt up and throw him in the dumpster.

"Hey! STOP! I'm going to tell a teacher. Put me down you stupid jocks" Kurt shouted.

The football guys ignored Kurt's protest and shoved him hard into the dumpster. You can hear the screams and pain Kurt was yelling out as his head hit against the hard metal rim of the dumpster.

The disgusted look on Kurt's face described exactly how he felt. There were banana peels on hanging from his arms; a piss lingering smell stuck against his body, there was even dog shit on his hands.

Kurt slowly got out of the dumpster. He stared at Finn while walking away from the football guys in shame. Finn felt so guilty when he saw Kurt's face. He wanted dig himself a big hole and die in it. Finn was so ashamed of himself for letting this happen to Kurt. But Finn knew that, he couldn't do anything about it. He knew that he made it this far and if he stood up for Kurt it would ruin his chances at popularity forever. Finn just bit his tongue and kept quiet, praying that one day Kurt would forgive him.

"So who's got the answer key?" Jeff asked rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"We do!" Puck responded while Finn held out the answer key book out.

Jeff snatched the book out from Finn hands and began to go through the book.

"Hmm... Wow you losers ACTUALLY got the right answer keys. I didn't think you dimwits had it in you." Jeff said impressed

Puck and Finn high fived each other, they shared a mutual look of congratulations for being able to succeed on the tasks at hand.

"Why are you guys celebrating?" Jeff asked accusingly

"Um...Cause you said were on the football team now cause we did all the tasks right?" Finn asked reassuring

"I said ONE of you. I didn't expect both of you to work together, that's just kinda gay."

Finn and Puck were shocked to hear that only one of them would make the football team. Every since they were little Finn and Puck have been like two peas in a pod. They did everything together.

"Which one should we let on the team?" one of the football guys asked.

"Hmm." Jeff thought for a long moment, analyzing and examine the two boys. "Puck"

"What?" Puck said surprised

"Yeah you. You're on the team."

Puck looked back at Finn and gave him a sad apologetic look. "How about Finn?"

"What are you boyfriend and girlfriend? Who cares? Finn just a nobody now. Unless you want to switch spots with him and let him be on the team instead of you"

Puck kept quiet. Unsure of what to say, do or even think.

One of the football guys passed Puck a slushie.

"What's this?" Puck said confused.

"As a new member of our team this is our welcoming gift to you."

Puck was about to take a sip from the drink until Jeff called out "No! You idiot you don't drink it."

"You don't?"

"No. You do something MUCH more fun and enjoyable"

Puck looked confused holding up the cold slushie in his hands.

"As a new member of our team we are giving you the honour to slushie your first victim." Jeff pulled Finn in front of Puck. Puck stared at Finn guiltily then back at Jeff confused.

"You idiot! Throw the slushie at his face!" Jeff commanded.

Puck looked at Finn with sorrow and guilt. He felt so bad to betray his friend like this, his knees felt weak, his heart ache. Never in his life did Puck think he could ever feel this guilty.

"Do it! What are you waiting for?"

After hearing Jeff yell into Puck ears, Puck's first instinct was to throw the slushie at Finn's face. The cold sticky liquid dripped down Finn's face. The instant the slushie hit Finn's face, it felt like a hard cold slap. Finn felt the icy liquid slam into his face. The stinging felt like someone ripped Finn's face off ran over the face with a car then left the flatten face out in the hot sun to burn and dry to dust. It wasn't even the actual slushie that hurt; it was the shame, the betrayal; the gut feeling in his stomach. Finn tried his best to hold back his tears. At this point he was thankful that the sticky liquid hit his eyes so that he would have an excuse to close them. Finn couldn't bare opening his eyes and staring back at Puck.

"Woo!" The football guys said as they high-fived each other.

"And that's how we do it in Lima Heights!" One of the football players yelled into Finn's ears.

Jeff used one of his fingers to scoop off a piece of the slushie off of Finn's face to hold it out for Puck. "Now you can taste it. It tastes like power, and that is the best flavour of all". Jeff licked the slushie off his finger and motioned Puck to do the same.

Puck followed Jeff example. And all of the football guys were cheering Puck on.

"Alright. Shut up." Jeff said calming the football guys down. "Let's leave this place, there's no reason for us to be here anymore." Jeff gave Puck a pat on the shoulder for approval. "Nice going back there"

Puck felt like shit. He didn't understand why Jeff wanted to approve of him for the team and not Finn. "Why me?" Puck asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. Why do you want me on the team and not Finn."

"Cause you have a mohawk and you looked more badass than that other guy" Jeff said casually. "Now shut about and let's go egg some houses!"

At the mention of his mohawk, Puck began to reminisce about his first mohawk haircut with Finn.

**[Flashback]**

"_What haircut are you getting Puck" Finn said as he was flipping through the magazines in the barber shop. _

"_I unno something stupid my mom picked out."_

"_You said the S-word."_

"_Shut up Finn"_

"_You said the other S-word."_

"_OH MY GOD! You so annoying sometimes."_

"_Sorry." Finn said looking down at his feet_

_Puck felt guilty for reacting so harshly at his best friend. "Look I'm sorry for yelling at you I didn't mean it. It's just...I hate the fact that all the kids at school make fun of my Jewish curls all the time and the haircut my mom picks out just makes it worst. UGHH I hate everyone at school!" Puck shouted_

"_Everyone?" Finn asked disappointed_

"_No not everyone. Not you... I just I want to punch all those dweebs who think they're so cool, I mean I'm way more awesome then them I bet."_

"_Yeah. I think you're way more awesome than them too" Finn smiled at his friend reassuringly._

"_Thanks bro."_

"_No problem." Finn paused for a moment and began to think. "Hey Puck I have an idea."_

_Puck rolled his eyes. Finn and his ideas never work out because they usually involve some sort of lame Power Ranger reference or something else stupid._

"_I don't think a Power Ranger movie marathon at your house is going to make me any more popular Finn..."_

"_Wait What? I thought you like Power Ranger" Finn said getting side tracked. "Never mind, Ok so I'm thinking that you should get a new haircut."_

_Puck looked at Finn puzzled "I am getting a haircut" Puck said raising his arms showing Finn that they're at a barber shop." _

"_No! No! I meant a new NEW haircut,t one that you choose."_

"_What would I pick?"_

_Finn showed Puck the magazine picture of Mr. T. _

"_How about Mr. T's hair?"_

"_He has a mohawk..." Puck said unwaveringly_

"_Yeah, but I mean he was awesome in that movie Rocky. He's so tough, brave and cool. Kinda like you" Finn said innocently with a smile._

"_Like me?" Puck picked up the magazine and looked at the photo more closely. Mr. T was really tough and cool. Plus everyone respects Mr. T. Maybe it was the mohawk. Puck started to wonder that maybe if he got a mohawk more kids would respect him and he would be more cool. Puck always thought mohawks were really awesome, all the coolest rockstars and party-goers had mohawks. In that moment Puck made the decision that would ultimately define his signature look. _

"_I'm going to do it" Puck said confidently_

"_What?"_

"_I'm going to get a mohawk."_

"_Wait. I was just joking I didn't think you would take me serious. I mean you're always calling my ideas stupid so..."_

"_No Finn. This is a great idea. I'm getting a mohawk."_

"_What about your mom?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_Won't she get mad?" Finn said concerned _

"_Yeah" Puck smirked and proceeded to sit on the barber's chair and show the barber the haircut he wanted._

"_Wow you're such a..." Finn looked for the words to describe his friend_

"_I'm a badass." Puck smiled confidently. "I am going to be such a badass" _

**[/end Flashback]**

Puck's thoughts began to sink in. Puck was beginning to realize the meaning of his actions. As he thought about it more, he felt like a growing weight of guilt drop down on his body. He felt like his gut was being ripped from his insides and that they were being slammed on by jackhammer then shoved back into his mouth. Puck had to stop himself from thinking about Finn.

"Are you thinking about something?" Jeff said interrupting Puck's thought.

"No. Not at all. I'm nothing thinking about anything. I just want to forget all this stupid shit in my life and just throw some damn eggs at random people" Puck said as he tried to find a distraction from his guilt.

"Yeah! That's the spirit" Jeff said patting Puck on the back. "I knew I picked the right freshman for this team"

Puck gave Jeff a weak fake smile. Together Puck and the football team made their ways into their cars and began to drive around egging random people.

Meanwhile Finn started to make his way to the closest washroom to clean himself up. He washed the slushie off and changed into his gym clothes. By the time Finn changed, orientation had ended and everyone had left. Finn was all alone at school. He took this time to relax and reflect on his day. Normally Finn didn't do much thinking, but his thoughts on high school kept creeping up on him. Finn thought about all the things that happened today, all the emotions that arise from those happenings but mostly Finn thought about his relationships. His relationships with Puck, Kurt, teachers, his mom, and even that pretty blonde girl he keeps seeing but he doesn't even know her name. Finn reflected on these things and he's not much of a problem solver, but he did come to the conclusion that high school was going to be difficult. If orientation had given him any perspective about high school, it was that high school was going to change his life. All his relationships are going to change, all his thoughts , his feelings, his values and him as a person. Finn felt that entering high school, things were going to change, and problems were going to arise. It was basically going to be an emotional roller coaster that never stops until those four years are over.

Thinking about these kinds of things made Finn really nervous. He really just wanted to relax and find a distraction from all these high school worries. Finn reached for the football inside his bag and began tossing it across the field then running back to get it and tossing it to the other side. It was a good distraction, Finn liked football. Football was easy. Football was something he could understand and feel safe with. Finn knew that if anything, he could always depend on football to be the one thing that would make him feel better.

Mr. Schuester finally finished up his work day and headed for the back parking lot to get in his car and go home. As he was getting in his car he noticed Finn on the school football field throwing the football back and forth. Mr. Schuester was reminded of his own high school experience and felt a sense of sympathy and awe towards Finn.

"What are you looking at?" coach Tanaka said beside Mr. Schuester.

"Oh! Hey Ken. I'm just looking at that kid over there" Mr. Schuester pointed to Finn out on the field

"Why? Did something exciting happening? Did the kid die?" coach Tanaka said a bit too excitedly

"No. Of course not. I'm just saying how it's very admirable that the kid is practicing football alone on the field. You know kids these days are so distracted with materialistic and shallow things and it's just very nice to see a young boy take pleasure in the simple things in life like this." Mr. Schuester gestured towards the football field and Finn. "You know, he's very...zen... very in the zone...very... young. It's just gives me hope and it's refreshing to see that in our students here at McKinley."

"Yeah I guess he's pretty good with that football..." coach Tanaka said in a bored tone.

"He is, isn't he? I think he's going to be a freshman here next year"

"Wow. Very tall...He'd be a nice addition to the football team."

"Oh yeah how is the football team this year? Are there going to be try-outs?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Probably not, Jeff Duncan the senior football captain is probably recruiting a few good players."

"How do you know Jeff will recruit good players for team? What if his recruits are bias?"

"I don't know? What do you think I am the Jeff Duncan mind reader? He can do whatever he wants as long as I have a decent team with fair chances at winning a game."

"Alright Ken...Whatever you say." Mr. Schuester looked back at Finn. "You know I sure hope that Jeff kid recruited that guy on the team"

"He probably did; I unno...I'm hungry I'll see you in a few days" Coach Tanaka said as he got into his car and drove away.

Mr. Schuester followed Coach Tanaka example and started to drive home.

A few hours passed until Finn stopped playing with the football. It was getting dark and the sun was setting down. Finn lay on the grass lazily with his arms folded behind his head. Finn admired the beauty of the scene before him eventually his mind drifted to the pretty blonde girl on the thought of beauty. 'I wonder how her day went' Finn thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... please? :) Thanks for reading this far.<strong>


	2. Quinn's Prequel

**I'm sorry it's been a long update. I apperciate all of the reviews THANK YOU SO MUCH :)**

**I also noticed that a lot of the chapters are REALLY LONG, so I'm trying to cut it down so that it isn't overwhelming.**

**- Also can you give me your opinion. Do you guys like long chapters but slow updates, or frequent updates but short chapters. **

**give me your opinion in the review please :) and THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

><p>Quinn turned over for the 100th time to look at her bedside. It was only 4:30am. 'UGHH When is it going to be 7'oclock already!' All throughout the night Quinn had been too excited to sleep, all summer she has been obsessively planning her to-do-list's for high school. Tomorrow was the first day of orientation at her new high school, William Mckinley High.<p>

Quinn was nervous since she would be starting over, and transferring to a completely new school. In middle school Quinn wasn't really the coolest kid to say the least...actually she had been a miserable. Her middle school days were one of the worst days of her life. She was titled 'Lucy Caboosey'- the biggest loser of them all.

However that was all about to change, all summer Quinn worked hard to change herself, she lost all her weight, became athletic, cleared her acne and even got a new nose job. This summer Quinn had made a name for herself, she was going to be identified as Quinn Fabray. Pretty, perfect, popular Quinn Fabray.

Quinn promised herself that in high school Quinn was going to be head cheerleader and prom queen. She was going to be the most popular girl in school.

The alarm finally rang at 7'oclock. Originally Quinn wanted to wake up at 6am, but realized that 8 hours of sleep was much more efficient, she didn't want shortage of sleep hours to affect her beauty.

Quinn headed for the bathroom to get ready. Afterwards, Quinn put on the new outfit she bought three weeks ago. She prepared her books and bag last night so all she had to do was go downstairs eat breakfast and wait for her dad to drive her.

"Good morning my lil' Quinnie" her dad Russell greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww look at you" Russell spun Quinn around. "My little girl's all grown up"

"Daddy!" Quinn called after her dad with a blush. "Stop it your wrinkling my shirt"

Russell's attention quickly averted to his wife. "Judy! Where's my breakfast?"

"Coming!" Judy said obediently as she came walking into the kitchen room dining table holding two plates of food. She placed one in front of Russell and the other in front of Quinn.

Quinn stared at the food cautiously; ever since Quinn lost all her extra weight she had been very hesitant about eating.

"What's wrong Qunnie?" Judy called out to her.

"I'm just not hungry this morning." Quinn said pushing her food aside.

"Why? Is there something wrong with the food?"

"No! Mom the food is great, it's just...I'm still full from last night."

"Well, in my opinion, I think the omelette's a bit too salty" Russell inquired.

"Oh. I'm sorry honey. I'll try better." Judy responded sincerely.

"It's fine. I have to go to work early anyways." Russell got up from his chair and was about to leave.

"Wait! Daddy!"

"Hmm?"

"I thought you were driving me to school today."

"Oh. Sorry Qunnie. I completely forgot that I had an early meeting today. Your mom can drive you today."

Quinn made a disappointed sign but redundantly agreed. Originally she wanted to ride to school in her dad's new Mercedes Benz. "Fine."

"Next time Qunnie." Russell gave both girls a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to work.

"So Qunnie, are you ready to go?" Her mother asked.

"Sure. Just let me grab my bag."

Quinn and her mom got into their car. Her mom didn't have much experience with driving since she was mostly a stay-at-home mom and rarely left the house on her own. She was still a little bit nervous behind the wheel.

"Ok. Are we ready?"

"Mom. It's only a five minute drive, stop being so nervous."

"You're right. Okay. My feet is on the petal and...We're going to go." Judy slowly pulled out the driveway and began to drive.

"See mom I told you it was going to be okay."

"Yes. This is good."

A second later, out of nowhere, a strange boy jumped in front of the on-coming traffic abruptly.

"AHHH OH MY GOD, MOM WATCH OUT!" Quinn and Judy screamed as Judy heavily pressed both feet on the brakes. Luckily the car stopped just right before they hit the boy. The strange boy stared straight at Quinn and Judy. Quinn looked to her side watching her mom have a panic attack. Quinn tried her best to calm her mother down. "Mom it's okay. Nothing happened. You didn't hit him it's okay." Quinn looked back at the strange boy. She was annoyed at the fact that he was still staring at them, so she leaned over to beep the horn. Quinn made a scolding face, indicating how irritated she was at the situation. The boy quickly realizes his staring and quickly fled the scene.

Eventually it took Quinn a few minutes convinced her mom to continue driving. When Quinn arrived at school, she was annoyed that she had arrived later than expected. 'Stupid boy' she thought to herself.

When Quinn stepped into the school building, she was greeted with loud busy voices, and crowded hallways. At this point Quinn was desperately anxious to fit in. She spotted Santana and Brittany.

Quinn knew Santana and Brittany from the cheer camp she went to this summer.

"Hey Santana! Hey Brittany"

Santana looked over the blonde girl and rolled her eyes. "I didn't think I see you again."

"Hi Quinn, why are you here? Is it still cheer camp? Wait. Am I at cheer camp again? " Brittany asked.

"Shhh Hun just shh." Santana pat Brittany and continued her conversation with Quinn. "So why you here blondie?"

"I go here. I didn't know you guys were going to William Mckinley High too." Quinn said cheerful. She was glad that at least she wasn't a complete loner.

"Yeah. Well were here." Santana said with a mocking sarcastic smile.

"Oh! I get it! Quinn, are you going to be a cheer teacher here?" Brittany asked.

"No...I'm going to be a student..."

"Oh. Then what classroom are you in?"

"What do you mean what classroom I'm in?"

"Oh. Well Santana told me to check the big yellow paper thingy and look for my name. I forgot my name at home so Santana checked for me instead. We're in room 283"

"Oh. Ok. I'll go check which room I'm in then. Thanks for telling me Brittany, I'll be back."

"Take your time. Believe me." Santana said rolling her eyes again.

Quinn ignored Santana's remarks and went to check her room, she was in room 235. Quinn was kind of disappointed that she wasn't placed in the same room as Santana and Brittany. But she thought this way at least maybe she can make new friends.

The bell rang for and soon everyone was clearing the hallways to go to their first class of high school. Quinn searched around the school until she found her classroom. Most of the seats were already taken, so it was difficult deciding where to sit.

Quinn decided to sit on the empty seat next to the black girl. As Quinn sat down the black girl looked up at Quinn surprisingly. Quinn took notice of this and began to introduce herself.

"Hi. I'm Quinn Fabray."

"I'm Mercedes" The black girl said.

"Nice to meet you" Quinn said with a smile.

Mercedes stared at her. Quinn felt a bit nervous at this. "Um. Is there something wrong?"

"No. It's just. I didn't think you would want to sit next to me." Mercedes admitted shyly.

"Why?"

"It's cause you're so..." Mercedes tried to think of a way to word out how she was feeling.

Quinn knew what Mercedes meant, Mercedes was rather big and her weight was a bit on the heavier side. Quinn knew how it felt to be insecure of someone because they felt that they were fat.

"Pretty." Mercedes finally said. Although she desperately wanted to say thin. Mercedes realized what she said and she quickly backtracked. "I'm sorry. I'm not gay or anything. It's just that. I overheard a lot of boys saying how pretty you were and I thought that you would want to sit next to some cute boy or something like that."

Quinn had never been the type to attract attention before, especially attention from boys. But now that she looked around, she noticed that there were a lot of boys gawking at her. Quinn felt a sense of victory having discovered her new found power over boys.

"Thanks" Quinn said with a confident smile.

"No problem." Mercedes responded with a shy smile.

The teacher, Ms. Pillsbury, started handing out worksheets to the class. Class continued on leisurely. After Quinn and Mercedes finished their worksheets they began conversing with each other.

They talked about the usual things, like what their hobbies were, what school they went to, what they did over the summer and other things like that. Although, Quinn made a cautious effort not to reveal too much about her past.

As Quinn was listening to Mercedes talk about her CD collection, Mercedes abruptly stopped and stared at the two boys in front of them. Quinn didn't even realize that the two boys had sat in front of them.

"Excuse me white boy." Mercedes said to tall strange boy staring at her.

"Me?" He said.

"Yeah You! Now tell me what have you been staring at for the past ten minutes since you got here?"

Quinn watched as the strange boy began to ramble and desperately talk himself out of the situation. Quinn found his inconsistent rambling hilarious and tried hard to hold her laugher.

As Quinn was watching this strange boy's ramblings she realized that he was the same strange stupid boy who ran across the street this morning and almost got hit by her mom's car.

"He's the idiot who ran across the street when it was a green light and almost got hit by a car. Not to mention almost gave my mom a heart attack and made me late." Quinn said in a joking matter.

"That was you?" The boy exclaimed with a smile.

Quinn found it stupid yet adorably cute that the boy seemed excited over the fact that her mom almost ran him over.

"Why are you smiling...you realized that if not for my reaction skills, my mom would have ran you over, and you would have been flatten road kill..." Quinn said, trying to mask her fondness of him.

"That's Frankenteen for you." The other boy, Kurt said.

"Frankenteen?" Quinn asked intrigued

Quinn listen as Kurt explained the other boy's nickname to them. It was a clever and funny explanation. Quinn found the explanation hilarious and unarguable accurate. Soon the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Quinn got up and began to head out of the room until she heard a voice call after her.

"Hey!" The strange boy shouted after her. "Am I going to be seeing you around?"

Quinn looked at the boy before her, he seem to have so much hope in his eyes and she hated to admit it but Quinn felt a wave of flattery and happiness at knowing this boy was anxious to see her again. However she couldn't reveal too much of herself, so she settled with a simple "Maybe", with that she flashed him her brightest smirk and walked off.

"So Quinn. Do you wanna sit with me and Kurt for lunch?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn looked at Mercedes and Kurt, she knew that they were really nice, funny people. But, Quinn knew that if she wanted to be popular, be-friend-ing Mercedes and Kurt wasn't really going to put her at the top of the social pyramid.

"Maybe. I unno. It depends. I might or might not." Quinn said aloof.

"Ok. Well if you do decide to come you are welcome at our table anytime." Mercedes said sincerely and gave Quinn a quick hug good bye.

Mercedes and Kurt walked off to the cafeteria together, quickly becoming close friends. Quinn went down to the cafeteria too, she spotted Santana and Brittany sitting alone together at a table and decided to join them.

"Hey guys! I'm back." Quinn said as she sat down at the table .

"Oh. Joy." Santana said sarcastically.

Quinn noticed that all three of them were eating nothing but an apple and a drinking a small water bottle. Quinn found this very appropriate because even at cheer camp the three of them had been cautious about weight and calories.

"So. What have you guys been up to this summer?" Quinn asked desperately trying to make conversation.

"You would know. You were there for half of it at cheer camp." Santana replied in an indicated bored tone.

There was an awkward tension between the three girls, luckily the tension broke when a strange brunette girl sat beside them at the table.

"Hi fellow classmates, I am Rachel Berry aspiring star. BROADWAY STAR." Rachel exclaimed to them as she sat down.

Quinn and Santana shared an annoyed looked.

"Is that your lunch?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Yes..." Santana said in an irritated tone.

"You know your lunch lacks the essentially nutrients needed for your body. With that lack of nutrients your body performance will not be to its full potential and there is a possibility for your bodily fluids to fail you and that can lead to very unattractive results."

"Are you calling me unattractive?" Santana asked outraged

"No. I am merely stating that your body will PRODUCE unattractive results if you continue to feed yourself in this unhealthy manner."

"We can eat whatever the hell we want. So why don't you and your trays of waste go fulfill whatever bodily fluid you need. Just don't go squirting your fluids at me, because you are seriously pissing me off." Quinn said.

Santana smirked at Quinn remark and gave her an assuring nod.

"Ok. Fine, if you girls want your body to rot from lack of sufficient nutrients that's your choice. I'm sorry for offering my help of advice." Rachel said in a huff.

"If you don't want me to offer my fist into your face, then I suggest you shut up." Santana threaten.

Rachel kept quiet and continued to eat her lunch.

"She is so annoying." Quinn said

"I know right." Santana piped in.

For a second Quinn was glad for the intrusion of Rachel Berry, at least the common dislike for her had brought Quinn and Santana one step closer to being friends.

After the awkward tension broke, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were conversing like old friends. However an annoying humming sound was beginning to irritate them immensely.

"Can you shut up with that humming?" Santana said rashly to Rachel.

"It's a free country. I can do whatever I want." Rachel answered smugly.

"Really? So I guess I'm free to do this then." Quinn began to take the pudding off of Rachel's tray and fling the chocolate pudding onto her face.

Rachel faced looked shocked. Her mouth was open agape and the pudding was dripping from her eyes down into her nostril. Santana stood up as well and pour water all over Rachel.

"Oops! Sorry didn't see you there." Santana said with a devilish smirk.

Rachel was soaked in water and the chocolate pudding was now dripping into her shirt.

"UGHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" Rachel quickly grabbed her things and left for the washroom.

The three girls laughed hysterically, Santana even motioned Quinn for a high-five.

"That was awesome! She looked like my cat when he's drowning in a pool of chocolate water! Do you think she's Lord Tubbington's mom? "Brittany asked.

Santana and Quinn shared a mutual look of amusement and laughed whole heartily.

"Well, well . Look who just got a little bit interesting." Santana said as she looked over Quinn. "And here I thought you were just a boring, prudish, goodey-two shoes."

Quinn ignored the obvious dig at her Christian values. "Well, I'm glad I proved you wrong."

"Well not completely, most of those adjectives are still true. But you're getting there."

Quinn took Santana's statement as a compliment anyway. "Hey guys. Do you wanna go out for maybe some fresh air?"

"Sure. I need to gets ma tan on."

"My math teacher told me to find the tan of 45 degrees. Is it 45 degrees outside? Can I find my tan now?" Brittany inquired.

Santana and Quinn ignored Brittany's inquiry and led her outside the main entrance of the school. The three girls sat under the tree lying there lazily.

Quinn noticed four boys running around the school with breadsticks in their pants.

"What the hell are they doing?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked to where Quinn was staring and rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Typical stupid boys. They're probably doing their initiation task."

"Initiation task?"

"Yeah. Tasks, which if completely correctly, they will be initiated onto the varsity football team."

"Oh. Well that sucks for them." Quinn said nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Well it's awesome for me. There's something about sweaty boys running around with breadsticks in their pants that turn me on." Santana said slyly.

Quinn gave her an odd face.

"Come on! Don't tell me you haven't at least glanced at their lower packaging."

Quinn shook her head. "No I'm not dirty minded like you." Quinn said jokingly

"True. You are a prude." Santana responded in a light tone.

"Shut up" Quinn said with a smile shaking her head. Quinn was starting to get use Santana's quirky jabs.

"Seriously, though they're hot. Especially that one."

Quinn eyes followed Santana's. "The one with the mohawk?"

"No. I mean. Yeah he's cute. But I meant that tall one in the lead."

Quinn looked up to find herself staring at the same strange boy from this morning.

"You mean Frankenteen?"

"Frankenteen? Who's that?"

"Oh that's his name. Or at least that's how his friend introduced him to me."

Santana chuckled "Frankenteen. Hmm... That's a cute name. I think I'm starting to like this boy." Santana said with a mischievous smirk.

Quinn felt a sudden hint of jealously creep up on her. She didn't understand why, she barely even knew this Frankenteen kid, and it's not like she likes him or anything.

"I like that one!" Brittany pointed out.

Santana and Quinn looked to where Brittany was pointing at. It was a guy in a wheelchair with an Asian girl pushing him.

"He's a in a wheelchair Brit" Santana informed Brittany.

"Yeah but he looks like a robot. I like that."

Quinn and Santana laughed at Brittany's simplicity and soon the three girls began to get up and explore. Near the end of the day, the school was open for anyone to explore the premise. The first thing the three girls went to explore was the athletic department, more specifically, the cheerleading department. It was the largest not to mention most funded facility in the whole school.

The three girls checked out all the cheerleading equipment and buildings. They noticed that a lot of girls were doing the same as well.

"Wow. A lot of girls wanna be cheerleaders like us too Santana." Brittany said.

"Obviously. Being a cheerleader automatically means being popular, being cool, being wanted, being..."

"a part of something special." Quinn finished.

"Yeah. That."

The three girls shared a moment of silence as the realization of how badly they wanted to be cheerleaders dawned on them.

"That's going to be me." Quinn pointed out to one of the cheerleaders on the wall.

"Head cheerleader? Ohh... well aren't you an over-achiever" Santana teased.

"I want to be the best." Quinn said honestly. "How about you?"

"I just want people to notice me." Santana said meekly.

"Me too."

"I want to ride on a purple unicorn." Brittany said

"Don't we all?" Santana said with a smile.

Suddenly a ruckus caught the three girl's attention.

"Oh my God! Look at all these freshmen wannabe's they are so annoying." A girl in a cheerleading uniform said.

"I know right." Other cheerleader said. She seemed to be leading the pack of senior cheerleaders behind her. "Move it, ugly!"The hallways quickly parted for the cheerleaders.

"Bitch." Quinn said quietly as the head cheerleader walked by.

She heard Quinn's statement and quickly turned on Quinn.

"What did you say?" The girl said enraged

Quinn was terrified for a moment and panic at the sudden confrontation.

"You heard her. You're a bitch." Santana piped to Quinn's defence.

Quinn looked to Santana, worried that the girl might say something that will jeopardize their status at this school.

"Do you EVEN know who I am?" The girl said with spite

"Yes I do. You're one ugly bitch" Santana said with a smirk.

"Oh. You're asking for it."

The girl was ready to fight Santana and Santana rolled up her sleeves to indicate the same.

In that moment Quinn realized that she had to stand up for her friend. She realized that in order to get status at this school, she needed to fight for it. Not the physical kind of fighting but the emotional kind. She needed to use her head and manipulate the situation.

"Stop!" Quinn got between the cheerleader and Santana.

"Who the fuck do you think you are blondie? Do you want to join your friend here and get your face smashed too?" The cheerleaders threaten.

"I suggest. You. Back. OFF!" Quinn said enraged with a piercing look.

"Or what? You're going to you're gonna cry little miss princess?" The cheerleader said in a condensing sarcastic voice.

"No. I'm going to tell Ms. Sue Slyvester."

The cheerleaders laughed hysterically at Quinn's threat. "You are such a loser! You really think Ms. Slyvester is going to care that I'm beating up some stupid freshmen's? HAHA you really are stupider than you already look." The cheerleader said with a smug mocking smile.

"Who says I'm going to tell Ms. Slyvester about this fight?" Quinn said with a knowing smirk.

"What are you talking about?" The cheerleader said calmly.

"Your boob job." Quinn responded with a matching stern tone.

"What?" The cheerleader looked worried.

"I don't know much about Ms. Slyvester, but I DO know that she wouldn't want some trashy plastic tramp on her team."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even fucking know you, you're fucking mental."

"That's not completely true, I do know you're a bitch" Quinn said with a satisfied smirk. "I also know that those boobs are fake."

At this point everyone was examining the cheerleader's boobs.

"You have no evidence!"

"Actually I do from this photo up on the wall." Quinn pointed last year's cheer squad photo up on the McKinley's cheerleading wall. "This is you right? You were a junior last year? That's interesting."

At this point everyone started to take notice of the photo on the wall.

"Here, your boobs look VERY much smaller, I would say. A-cup at most. You could probably even be wearing a training bra considering that small size." Quinn turned back to the cheerleader to examine her.

"However, looking at you now, I would say you grown to a healthy C-cup bra size. That's interesting. You went two bra sizes up over the summer. Well there are only two explanations for this. One, you have the power to overcome puberty and magically grown two sets of new boobs overnight after spraying magic pixie dust on yourself. OR. Two, you got a boob job. I highly suspect the latter is more plausible however." Quinn wore a satisfied smirk after calling the cheerleader out.

The cheerleader looked embarrassed after having Quinn reveal her secret. She looked back at Quinn in rage ready to slit her throat. "Shut the fuck up!" The cheerleader slapped Quinn across the face hard. "No one will believe you!" the cheerleader said as she shoved Quinn to the ground. Santana, Brittany and the rest of the cheerleaders were ready to get involved in a brawl until a voice caught all of their attention.

"I believe her." Sue Slyvester said as she walked down the hallway heading towards the cheerleaders direction.

All the cheerleaders back off and stood straight in a line with fear in their eyes of Sue's wrath. Everyone was silent and in fear as Sue made her presence.

Sue stopped to look at the cheerleader who pushed Quinn down. "Jessica, you got a boob job." Sue said disgusted.

Jessica panicked and quickly tried to fix the situation. "No! Miss I didn't-"

She was cut off by Sue. "Don't lie to me, I knew you gained extra weight this year when we were doing our yearly weigh outs. I was wondering where all that extra fat was coming from. Now I know it's those disgusting ceramic plastic balls of waste hanging from your chest. You. Disgust. Me."

"I'm sorry. Please don't kick me off the Cheerios." Jessica pleaded with tears and desperation in her eyes.

"You're lucky that I'm not wearing my glasses today, so that those plastic saturated balls of waste are spared from my eyesight. I'm not going to kick you off yet, but I will denote you down to the lowest region of the cheer pyramid. Also don't even think about being cheer captain this year. I'm revoking your position and looking for a new head cheerleader." Sue said with disgust and vain in her words.

"Thank you. And I'm really really sorry I'll try-"

"Go away before I change my mind. You're polluting my air with mediocrity and failure with your presence."

With that the cheerleaders quickly disperse and left without another word.

As Sue was walking down the hallway she looked down at Quinn and said "Good call on that photo." With that Sue simply walked away back into her office.

"Quinn! That was so cool. You were like a superhero, a super-boob-calling-hero." Brittany said

"Thanks" Quinn said with a chuckle

"I have to admit blondie, that was some serious stuff." Santana said with an appreciative nod. "Although even if you didn't say anything I'm pretty sure I would of gone all Lima Heights on that bitch and get her fucked up!" Santana said while doing a 'Z snap' motion.

The three girls laughed at the whole situation. "Thanks back there, for defending and whatnot..." Quinn said embarrassed.

"Well I wasn't really defending you; I was really just offending that bitch." Santana said with a teasing smile. "But you're welcome."

"Yeah Quinn. That's what friends do. Right Santana?" Brittany said with a smile.

Santana looked at Quinn, they shared a mutual understanding nod. "Yeah... that's right Brittany."

"Yay!" Brittany brought Quinn and Santana into a big group hug.

"We're going to be like the three musketeers." Brittany said

"Or the holy trinity." Quinn added

"More like the UNHOLY TRINITY." Santana said with a satisfied smirk.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Quinn responded with a genuine smile.

"We should celebrate!"

Quinn and Santana looked to Brittany, intrigued by her idea.

"Celebrate what?" Santana asked.

"The coming together of us being friends, me and my cat celebrate our friendship anniversary all the time! Except the date changes every week since we break up then make up then the dates are changed when we make up then I get really confused then I cry, then he cheers me up and be friends me again then we celebrate. But overall, Lord Tubbington always says we should celebrate the start of a friendship."

"That's a great idea Brittany. How about you guys come over my place and we celebrate."

Santana still looked hesitant and Quinn's suggestion. "I don't know Fabray, are you ready to handle Brit and me?"

"I have a bottle of champagne at my house with your name on it."

"Oh you know me too well dear friend." Santana said while slinging a hand over Quinn's shoulder.

"So does this mean were going to Quinn's house?" Brittany asked confused.

"Yes. It means party at the Fabray's house." Santana said pumping her fist.

They all laughed at the gestured and prepared to leave to Quinn's house.

"Wait! I have to go home to feed Lord Tubbington or else he's going to steal all my gold again."

Santana and Quinn shared a knowing look.

"You and Brittany can go home and feed her cat first. Then when your free just call or text me then you guys can come over."

"Sounds like a plan Fabray."

"You still have my number from cheer camp right?" Quinn asked a bit worried.

"Weirdly yes...I'll see you later Fabray."

With that, Quinn Santana and Brittany gave each other a hug goodbye and Quinn watched as the two girls linked pinkies and head for Brittany's house.

Quinn walked down the hallway about to go home. As she walking she noticed a classroom door wide open. 'that's weird, I thought school was over.' She walked up to the classroom to find the same strange boy she had been seeing all mourning. He gave her a look of shock and worried, it seemed like he was doing something...illegal... Quinn's attention quickly turned to a teacher walking up the hallways.

In that moment, Quinn decided to help this poor strange boy out, and she quickly shut the door and closed the lights all in one swift motion. She walked up and started conversing with the teacher so that she could distract him from the illegal occurrence coming from the classroom.

"Hi sir."

"Hi..."

"Quinn Fabray."

"Oh. Well I'm Mr. Schuester."

"Can I call you Mr. Schu?"

"Sure..." The teacher said awkwardly

"You know. Ms. Slyvester was looking for you earlier. You should probably go meet her." Quinn lied with ease.

"That's weird. What would Ms. Slyvester want with me?"

"I don't know, she did say something about funding the Cheerio's national routine by cutting back from the Spanish trip."

"Oh my God." Mr. Schuester sighed putting a hand over his face to express his exhaustion. "She would do that. Thanks for informing me I'll go meet her right now."

Mr. Schuester left and headed in the other direction. Quinn went back to look through the classroom door window. Luckily the boys have left and the room was now empty. 'since I saved your life I would say we're even now since that car-incident from this mourning Mr. Frankenteen.' Quinn thought to herself.

When Quinn went home, Santana and Brittany eventually called and showed up at her house. The three girls we're up in her room reading magazines, doing each other's nails, gossiping and sipping on champagne.

"Quinn, when do we have school?" Brittany asked

"Tomorrow is the official first day of school."

"Can we make it unofficial would that make it a fake reality. Oh my God is this inception?"

"Ughh! Please don't remind me. I hate the thought of school." Santana said with a scoff.

"Actually, I'm kind of excited." Quinn said.

"Nerd." Santana rolled her eyes and continued to look through her magazine.

"No. I mean it. I really think we could rule the school, I mean have you seen some of the other freshmen girls?"

"True. They are kind of dead beat ugly, especially that Berry chick."

"Exactly, that's why I think our chances at popularity are quite high." Quinn said with a cocky grin.

"Whatever. Enough about that. Did you see the way all the boys were looking at me? They were basically drooling all over me when they saw this hot piece of Latin spice." Santana said with a matching cocky grin.

Quinn thought about it, it was true a lot of boys were paying attention to them. "Yeah. You're right..."

"Of course I'm right. So Fabray, have you seen any boys you wanna 'do the dirty' with yet?"

Quinn blushed at Santana's question. "I don't really wanna 'do the dirty' with anyone yet. I'm waiting until marriage"

"Prude." Santana said with a scoff.

"How about you Santana? Have you seen anyone you liked?" Brittany asked

"Hmmmm, maybe that Frankenteen boy. He's cute. Although you know me, I'd only go for popular football guys. Hopefully he makes the team so that he's good enough to handle this hot piece of thang." Santana made a motion to shake her ass.

Quinn felt a pang of jealousy for a moment before realizing the same thing.

"Me too. I hope he makes the team." Quinn said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that all of the boring prequel back story is done, we can finally get to the FUINN stuff (see what i did there it's punny...haha..ha...) Look foward to more FinnQuinn interactions.**

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	3. Chapter 1

"Finn!"

"Five more minutes mom."

"Finn! Do you even know what time it is?"

"Time for me to sleep..." Finn said groggily.

"Don't get wise with me mister." Carole shouted as she pulled the bed sheets off of Finn.

"Mom, it's not even 7:30 yet!"

"What are you talking about? It's 7:50 already!"

"No! I set the alarm from 7:30 it hasn't even rung yet."

"Finn, look at the clock."

Finn did as told and saw that his mom was telling the truth. "What the-how?" Finn asked confused

"Did you set your alarm 7:30 am or 7:30 pm?"

Finn checked and his mother was right as always. He had accidently set the alarm clock for the 7:30 in the evening instead of the mourning.

"Oh shi-"

"Don't finish that sentence, hurry up and get ready so I can drive you to school."

Finn rushed off from bed and began to get ready. He quickly ran downstairs, grabbed the toast his mom made from him and rushed into the car. They started to drive to school.

Carole sighed. "Honestly Finn, this is the second time already. If this is any indication of how your mornings are going to be like, I'm telling you it's not going to be easy."

"Sorry mom, I'll try to wake up earlier."

"What were you doing up late anyways?"

"Ugh...Studying?"

The truth was, after the whole fiasco with Puck and the football team, Finn just wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. He spent all night distracting himself by playing Halo so that he wouldn't have to think of all the disappointment.

Carole rolled her eyes obviously knowing better. "Finn don't eat so fast hun, you're going to choke."

"M-Mooo moblem" Finn said with a full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth open, you're going to drop jam all over your shirt."

They finally arrived at Finn's school.

"This is it hun."

"Bye mom!"

"Bye honey, I love you" Carole said blowing Finn a kiss.

Finn looked around to check that nobody was looking, and then when the coast was clear he blew her a kiss back. He blushed like crazy and shut the door so that no one would know just what he did.

Despite his efforts, Finn was still late as he showed up to homeroom.

He flung the door open and everyone stared at him. "Ughh...I'm Finn"

"Finn Hudson, I presume." The teacher said questionably

"Yeah..."

"So nice of you to finally join us for science 101. I'm Mr. Goubert please take a seat anywhere."

Finn sat at the only empty seat in the front row.

"Now as I was saying..." Mr. Goubert continued on his lectured about school procedures.

"I thought this was grade 9 science...not science 101... am I in grade 101?" Finn asked the brunette girl beside him.

"You're in the right class I can assure you" the girl said in an overexcited tone.

"Oh. Thanks..."

"I'm Rachel Berry by the way."

"I'm Finn-"

"Hudson. I know. I was watching you earlier."

"You were watching me?"

"Yes. When you were up in front of the classroom speaking."

"Oh..."

"It's nice to meet you Finn." Rachel held out her hands for Finn to shake.

Finn shook her small hand into his whole. Finn watched as Rachel eyes began to dilate at the touching gesture. Finn got a bit nervous and tried to let go of his hands but found that Rachel kept squeezing onto them tightly. 'For a small girl she has a tight hand grip' Finn thought to himself.

Finn made an awkward face, which caused Rachel to notice her squeezing.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay" Finn gave a reassuring smile.

Rachel melted at Finn's smile and looked up at him dreamily.

"Um...Rachel...you can let go of my hand now."

Rachel snapped out of her dreamily dazed and let go of Finn's hand as told. "Sorry! Again I don't know what came over me, it's just that. Your hands are really really soft."

"Thanks...I think? Your hands are soft too..."

"Really?"

"Um...yes?" Finn looked kind of nervous and confused at the enthusiasm Rachel was showing him.

"Thank you! It's obvious that I would have soft hands because you see I use a specialized moisturizing cream which was shipped from Morocco. That country is famous for its hand lotion products, however the nation itself is in a political crisis and although I try not to purchase products from such corrupted political nations, I have to say their lotion is just exceptional, which means I have to make an exception. But that's ok because the country is getting better, which is good because then I don't feel as bad purchasing my lotion from there."

"Oh." Finn didn't really understand what the girl was saying because she was talking so fast, but he thinks she said something about buying a political nation Morocco lotion, which is a really long name for a lotion.

"How about you what products do you use?"

"Um. My mom's lotion? I think she gets it from Wal-Mart..."

"Oh. That's nice. I respect Wal-Mart, normally people would say that the corporation is an overrated economy sucking social norm. But I believe some of their products have quality."

"Yeah...Wal-Mart has some pretty nice stuff I like-"

"You have jam on your shirt."

Finn looked down and saw the stained strawberry blob on his white shirt.

"Maybe we should go to the restroom and clean that up." Rachel suggested excitedly

"We?"

"You two! Be quiet or you'll get kicked out of my classroom" Mr. Goubert shouted.

Finn and Rachel did as told and barely spoke throughout the class. All through class however Rachel kept staring at Finn and throwing him these long glances. Finn was kind of confused and paranoid. Whenever he caught Rachel staring at him he would cover his face with book. 'I bet she's staring at my jam stain' he thought to himself.

As soon as class ended Finn rushed out of class before Rachel had a chance to talk to him. It wasn't that he was trying to be mean to Rachel, he still thought she was really nice, it's just that all that staring that Rachel did really did kind of freak him out, so he didn't really want to deal with her right now.

Finn had gym next, so he wasn't really worried about the jam stain on his shirt since they had to change into their gym clothes anyways. When he entered the gym, he spotted Puck chatting with Mike and Matt from middle school. Finn wanted to go there and join the conversation too, but after the events of yesterday with the football team, it was too awkward and there was still too much tension. Finn didn't want to deal with that yet.

"Alright boys! Get into teams of three. We're playing basketball" Mr. Kera said.

Puck, Mike and Matt formed a team.

Finn knew Mike and Matt from middle school. Finn wasn't best friends with them, but he was still friends with them. They knew each other well enough in middle school.

Mike and Matt were still confused as to why Finn wasn't talking to Puck; they had found it strange the two former best friends had yet to converse with each other.

Finn noticed that Kurt was in this class too.

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt looked at Finn with resentment. "Oh, so NOW you know me?"

"I'm really really sorry about the whole dumpster thing." Finn said genuinely.

Kurt looked Finn over, and saw the sorrow in Finn's eyes. "Whatever. It's fine."

"No, it's not. What I did to you was really uncool, and I wish I could take it back I really do, and maybe if I-"

"It wasn't it your fault. There was really nothing else you could do to change anything"

Finn hung his head low with guilt. "I know, but...Again I'm sorry."

Finn gave a pleading look to Kurt.

"I accept your apology." Kurt said meekly.

"Really?"

"Really."

At this point Kurt smiled despite himself and Finn grin his signature toothy grin which Kurt had grown so accustom to. Their moment of silence broke when Kurt noticed Puck and two other guys play fight over a basketball. Kurt turned to Finn curiously.

"Why are you not with your buddy Puck over there?"

"Ugh..." Finn stumbled with words on how to explain the situation. "Let's just say, after you left things didn't really get any better for me..."

Kurt nodded with understanding. "Ah...Well if that's the case. Would you like to join in our team?"

"Yeah sure, who's the third person?"

"Me!" A kid in a wheelchair rolled up. "Kurt and I sit together at lunch along with Mercedes and Tina."

"And now all of a sudden this weird girl Rachel Berry wants to sit with us..." Kurt said with an irritated tone.

'That name sound kind of familiar' Finn thought to himself.

"I'm Artie by the way!"

"Hi!" Finn waved.

"Hi!" Artie waved back.

"Ok you three, versus, you three" Mr. Kera pointed at Finn's team and Puck's team.

It was awkward playing basketball against Puck, none of them talk much they just played. Obviously Finn, Kurt and Artie lost because well, they were at the disadvantage of having to wheel Artie, and Kurt isn't really one to play basketball much either.

Finn quickly headed to the change room to change back into his normal clothes after gym was over.

"Hey!" Kurt said as he sat beside Finn.

Finn was glad that he had fully dressed himself before Kurt saw him. "Hi."

"You have jam on your shirt."

"Oh yeah! I was gonna go wash that."

"Yeah, washing that with water is just going to spread it more." Kurt rummage through his bags and pulled out a loose red tee. "Here I have a spare shirt anyways"

"Thanks"

Finn was about to put it on until he noticed Kurt was still staring.

"Um..."

"Oh right, sorry I didn't know you were changing right now. I'll just meet you outside then."

"Cool."

"Wait before I go, I need to tell you. My offer still stands from before, you can still eat lunch with us if you want."

Finn hated to admit it, but Kurt was the only friend he knew at this school. Puck probably didn't want to sit with him since he wasn't even talking to Puck.

"Sure."

"Awesome!"

After Finn changed he met up with Kurt and Artie and the three guys headed to the lunch table. There Finn was reintroduced to Mercedes from before, and he met a new Asian girl named Tina.

"H-H-H-Hi"

"Hi..."

"She has a stuttering problem" Kurt informed Finn.

"Oh!" Finn said still a bit confused.

"Hi lunch buddies! It's me your star! Rachel Berry!"

Rachel was about to sit down on the table when she noticed Finn was there too.

She was shocked and screamed with delight. "OH MY GOD! Finn I didn't think I get a chance to see you again are you sitting with us today?"

"Um...Yeah"

"You two know each other?" Kurt asked

"Yes! We're in the same science class. We were having the funniest most interesting conversation this mourning right Finn?"

"Umm...Yeah" Finn redundantly agreed

Kurt gave Finn a curious look, Finn just shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't know what else to say, Finn was still learning how to adjust and deal with this Rachel girl.

"This is great Finn! We're going to be great lunch buddies. I think we're going to be great! We're going to be really close friends. So close, who knows maybe something more might develop..."

"Sit down Berry!" Kurt said annoyed.

Rachel moved to sit close to Finn. She was so close to him she could taste his air. Rachel took in a deep breath to breathe more of Finn's air within his personal space. Finn got a bit nervous.

"I think I'm going to go pee." Finn said looking for an excuse to leave. This was getting too weird and awkward.

"Me too!" Kurt said

"Oh me three!" Rachel said getting out of her seat ready to follow Finn.

"You just got here. You should sit down and eat" Kurt said pushing Rachel back into her seat.

"But I wanna go with you guys..." Rachel said sadly

"We're GUYS. We're going to the boy's washroom, you can't come in." Kurt said sternly. "Come on Finn let's go" Kurt grabbed Finn by the arms and lead him out of the cafeteria.

At first Finn was embarrassed by Kurt touching his arm because it seemed like a 'gay' thing to do. But he was relived Kurt did it so he could get away from that weird Rachel chick.

"You didn't really need to go pee did you?" Kurt asked with a knowing smile.

"...It was just kinda...overwhelming in there..." Finn chuckled awkwardly

"That's fine. Maybe one day you'll get use to it. I blame that Berry girl though, she's kinda psycho."

"Yeah. She's in my science class...She's a bit...weird"

"More like annoying ..."

Finn laughed. "Hey do you wanna go outside to get some fresh air?"

After the whole Rachel breathing his air thing, Finn felt violated and needed to just go out in the open and get some NEW fresh air.

"Sure" Kurt answered delighted.

Finn and Kurt went outside for a walk around the school. It felt weird walking with Kurt. Whenever Finn would take walks with Puck it would feel normal. But this walk with Kurt felt awkward, especially the way Kurt was standing so close to Finn and how he was staring at him. Finn tried to keep his distance and avoided looking at Kurt.

"Well, well look at the two gay butt buddies walking around."

Jeff and his football guys emerged out of nowhere to confront Finn and Kurt. Finn was scared of what Jeff would do to him and Kurt. Finn tried to make out Puck's face within the football team but he was nowhere to be seen. 'shit I'm screwed' Finn thought to himself.

"What do you want Jeff?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just bored. Just trying to have some fun is all" Jeff said with a devious smirk.

Jeff walked in between Finn and Kurt swinging one arm across each other's shoulder. "So? You guys wanna play a game?"

Finn curled his fist ready to punch Jeff. Before he could however all the football guys rushed in to hold Finn back.

"I don't think you wanna do that Hudson."

"Screw you Jeff!" Finn tried to wrestle his way out of the footballer's hold but there were too much of them.

"Fine, if you wanna play rough, I'll show you rough."

The footballers carried Finn and Kurt into the back football field and locked them into separate porta potties. They knocked it over. Poo and piss poured all over Finn and Kurt, the two of them were stuck in there screaming and crying from disgust. The footballers laughed and left Finn and Kurt there.

It was only until near the end of the 3rd period did Puck find Finn and Kurt and then unlocked the porta potties to free the two.

Finn and Puck shared a moment of silence as Finn watched Puck pull him out of the porta potty.

"I'm sorry dude." Puck said as he walked away then disappeared from the scene.

Finn and Kurt went back into the gym shower and wash away all the disgusting waste from their body.

After they got out of the shower Finn had to wear his old jam stained clothes again.

"Sorry Kurt, I ruined your shirt..." Finn handed Kurt the ruined tee.

"It's okay."

"I'm also sorry for getting you into this mess. And, I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel this...shitty" Finn said with sadness in his eyes.

"You made me feel like a friend today Finn. It's not your fault."

Finn gave a weak smile.

"What time is it by the way?" Finn asked

"We have 15 minutes of 4th period left which means 15 minutes until school ends."

"It's been a pretty crappy day huh?"

Kurt laughed at Finn's remark. "Crappy indeed"

Kurt and Finn shared a smile.

"I'm going to go back to 4th period, are you coming?"

"No. I think I'm just going to skip it. Whatever it's only the first day I'm pretty sure I didn't miss anything important."

"Ok then. I'll see you around?"

"See ya" Finn waved.

Kurt gave Finn an assuring smile and walked back to class.

As soon as Kurt left for class Finn was left alone in the hallways. He was tired and ready to go home.

As Finn was going to his locker, the bell rang to indicate that school was over. Kids were crowding the hallways and people were busy moving and bustling. As Finn was going to his locker he bumped into a very petite blonde girl.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" The blonde girl said fiercely.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Finn said frantically as he was helping the girl collect her books.

As Finn looked up he noticed it was the same pretty blonde girl he had been hoping to see again all day long ever since orientation.

"Hey! It's you!" Finn said excitedly with a wide goofy grin.

The blonde girl looked up. She recognized his voice. As she looked up, she saw the same strange cute boy staring straight at her with his signature goofy grin. "Frankenteen right?"

"Actually, my name is Finn"

"Finn?"

"Yeah! Finn Hudson!" Finn said happy to have finally properly introduced himself to the pretty blonde girl.

The pretty blonde girl bit her lip and shook her head in disbelief. "That's so interesting."

"It is?"

"Yeah...It is..."

Finn stared at the girl in awe for a moment, before realizing he was holding onto her books.

"Oh! Right this is for you" Finn handed the girl her books.

"Thanks." She said with a genuine smile.

"It's kind of heavy watch out" Finn tried to ease the girl into holding the book as he was doing this he saw her struggle with them.

"Actually where are you going? I'll just carry your books for you." Finn said.

"That's very chivalrous of you."

"Chivalrous? That's a good thing right?"

"Very..." the girl said with an approving smile.

"So where were you heading too?" Finn asked.

"I was about to go sign up for the Cheerios"

"Cheerios...that's the cheerleading team right?"

"Yeah"

"Cool!" Finn looked at the signup sheet for cheerleading. The line was so long it continued all the way down the hallway. "Oh wow, that's a long line up..."

"Well...I wouldn't have to wait that long line up if SOMEONE hadn't bumped into me and I had gotten there first..." Quinn said in a teasing tone.

"Sorry..." Finn looked down at his feet feeling very apologetic.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Let's just go line up before the line gets any longer."

"Okay!" Finn said excitedly following the girl to the back of the line.

"You don't have to stand here with me" the girl said as Finn stood next to her

"Why not?"

"Because, you're not obligated to"

"What if I want to be obligooted to?"

"It's obli-GATED not obli-GOOTED"

"Yeah that!"

"Do you even know what obligated means?" the girl said with a mischievous smile.

"No...what does it mean?"

The girl chuckled at his naivety "It means a lot of things" she said ambiguously.

"Well if one of those things means standing here holding your books, then I want it"

"You want stand around like an awkward giant, holding heavy books that aren't even yours. For someone you barely know."

"I know you"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you're the girl who almost ran me over" Finn said with a teasing grin

"Correction, you're the boy who stupidly ran into on-coming traffic"

"I wouldn't say I was running INTO the on-coming traffic, more like... across the road with on-coming traffic coming into me..."

"That's the same thing"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

Finn thought about this.

"Oh yeah! You're right. It kinda is..." Finn said a bit embarrassed

The girl shook her head in disbelief with a smile plastered on her face. "Just give me the books" She said in a light tone.

"No." Finn said in a playfully childish manner

"They're MY books. You realize that right?"

"I know! I just don't think I should give it to you."

"Something tells me you don't do much thinking at all..." The girl with knowing smirk

"I do think! I think that if I give you the books and you leave, then..." Finn desperately scrambled for an excuse.

"Oh! I got it!" Finn said as his face brighten

"Well...What is it?" The girl said waiting

"I think that if I give you the books, you will lose your spot in the line up" Finn said with a satisfied smirk from having come up with a valid excuse to not give the girl the books.

"True. OR" the girl said raising a finger up to indicate another option "OR you can hold my spot in the line and I'll go carry my books to my locker so neither of us will have to carry it."

Finn thought about this idea for a moment. "Nawh. I still wanna hold your books."

The girl chuckled. "Why?"

"Cause I don't wanna hold your spot in line." Finn said with a teasing smile.

"So you would rather stand here all day and hold my heavy books, instead of holding my spot in my line for two minutes then leaving and continuing on with life" The girl asked questionably.

"Yup. That's pretty much it." Finn said with a nod. "Plus! I think I look very cool standing here holding your books. It makes me look more manly and strong and...and...scary!" Finn explained

"Scary?" The girl questioned with her eye brow arched.

"Yeah. Scary. Like...big strong bear, or a lion, or...a dinosaur! RAWR!" Finn roared with his arms bent and his faced squished together looking like a dinosaur.

The girl laughed at Finn's attempt to be scary. "You're an idiot." The girl chuckled out.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot I'm just... that word you said earlier...Chiva-"

"Chivalrous"

"Yeah! I'm that!"

"You don't even know what that means."

"Yes I do. It means something good."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause you said so." Finn said with an assuring smile

"How do you know I'm not lying?" The girl said with a devious smile.

"Are you lying?" Finn crooked his eyebrows to question her.

"Maybe..." the girl said with teasing smile and a shrug.

"Hey! Awww come on don't do that" Finn said jokingly with a smile growing too wide for his face.

The girl flashed him her most mischievous yet innocent smile. "Do what?"

Finn his breath caught in his throat when he saw her genuine beautiful smile. Once his heart stopped racing he finally was able to say "You wouldn't lie to me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you."

The girl's heart skipped a beat at hearing this. "Fine. You can foolishly believe whatever you want to believe."

"Ok. I'll keep believing in you then." Finn said with a toothy grin.

"You don't even know my name" the girl pointed out to Finn feeling victorious having leaving him speechless.

Finn realized that what the girl was saying was true. After all this time, this girl that Finn was falling head over heels over, he didn't even know her name.

"What's your name?" Finn asked seriously.

"You're only NOW asking what my name is?"

"Yes..." Finn said sternly.

"This coming from the guy who claims who knows me so well" the girl said with a mocking tone of voice.

"I could always try to know you better..." A moment of silence passed between them as they stared into each other eyes.

"So what's your name?" Finn asked pessimistically breaking the silence.

The girl shook her head smiling in disbelief. "Finn. Finn. Finn. Finn. Finn." She scoffed out disapprovingly.

"Wait...Finn's a boy's a name. You're a girl right..." Finn said a bit confused at her answer.

"Very well spotted Finn" The girl said sarcastically with an eye roll

"Is that a yes?" Finn said a bit confused

"Do you really want me to answer that?" the girl said with an irritated look and an accusing tone.

"No?" Finn said a bit panicky and confused.

The girl gave a playful roll of her eyes and began to turn away from Finn.

"Look! Just please please please! Tell me your name!" Finn desperately begged

The girl examined Finn. She stared at him long and hard. Finn was getting a bit nervous and was worried she might be thinking that he was a loser or something.

Finn shifted his figured under her hard gaze. Her eyes stopped and focus on his lower left shoulder.

"You have jam on your shirt" The girl stated nonchalantly.

"Oh!" Finn looked down at his shirt and realized that he had been wearing the stained shirt all this time. Finn blushed at the embarrassment and tried to explain himself.

"Yeah. You see this morning I woke up late, because I set my alarm for 7:30. Yeah I mean 7:30 is a great time to wake up for school and all, but the funny thing is I set it for 7:30 pm not 7:30 am. It's actually not really a funny thing since no one laughed. Actually everyone was really mad, I was kind of mad that I did that. So yeah I guess it's not really funny but I was late and when I was late I ate toast in the car. And you know how when the car is moving the..."

The girl was amazed at Finn's ability to ramble about nothingness all by himself. She quickly reached into her bag to take out a sticker as he continued to ramble.

"So yeah you see that's why the car moved and the jam spilt on my shirt. I think that's what happened... I don't know I didn't actually see the jam spill on my shirt. If I did I would make it not spill on my-"

The girl quickly cut Finn's ramblings short. "Here" She took the sticker and stuck it over Finn's stained spot.

"Perfect! Now no one will even know that stain was there, except for me of course. You can't fool me" The girl said with a mischievous smile.

Finn looked down on his shirt and read the words on the sticker. "Hello my name is...Quinn..."

"Fabray" The girl finished confidently

Finn was a bit confused. "But my name is Finn..."

The girl rolled her eyes playfully at Finn's slowness. "This is a sticker my teacher gave me for first period. It's one of those lame get-to-know-you kind of thing. I was wearing it earlier today and was going to throw it out, but now it actually has some usage" The girl smiled kindly at Finn.

Finn was still confused and didn't quite understand what was going on. "I don't get it..."

The line had moved up really quick since they were talking and they were now in front of the signup sheet. The girl quickly turned away from Finn so that she could sign her name on the signup sheet for the cheerleader try-outs.

She turned to look at Finn still confused about the whole situation. She didn't really understand why, but somehow she found his stupidity completely adorable.

"You're getting there." With that, the girl gave Finn a pat on the back. She picked up her books from him easily as he was still in a state of shock and confusion then she turned on her heels and quickly fled the scene.

Finn still didn't quite understand what the girl meant, until he read the name on the Cheerio cheerleader try-outs.

'Quinn Fabray'.

He looked down back at her sticker and finally made the connection.

"HER NAME IS QUINN FABRAY!" Finn practically shouted after realizing the truth.


	4. Chapter 2

**I'm SO SORRY for the long update. I been SUPER busy with exams, prom, graduation and now I'm off on vacation too. BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY NOW. It's just been a really hectic month for me. But THANK YOU FOR HOLDING OUT. **

**I want to say THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS they really help. Even if it's you just saying you're favourite part of the story or you're most hated scene or characters I really appreciate it all. It really helps me write and focus on which type of interaction or scene's the reader's want. Anyways please review and thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>DING DONG. The doorbell rang."Finn honey can you get that?"<p>

Finn was too busy daydreaming about Quinn that he didn't even notice his mom calling him.

"Honestly that boy of mine." Carole rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Hey Noah"

"It's Puck now Ms. H."

"Right, right Puck. Well what can I do for ya?"

"Is Finn here?"

"Yes he's upstairs. He's been distracted ever since school ended. Honestly I really don't know what that boy is thinking. All day I been hearing him mumble and grumble to himself about some 'win free gray' or some other nonsense. Anyways come on in Puck. Please make yourself comfortable. Here let me get that"

"Wow! This is a nice jacket. Oh what's this? It says varsity football. Wow" Carole said impressed

"It's no big deal. It's just a team."

"Just a team? Come on! I've been to high school once upon a time. I know how hard it is to get on the football team and I know what a big deal it must be too. Especially for a freshmen."

Puck blushed a little at Carole's compliment's. "Thanks."

"No problem. So yeah, Finn is just upstairs in his room, feel free to go up there. I'll make you boys some snacks and bring it up later."

"Ahh...I unno Ms. H. Finn might not want me around for long so..."

"Well if Finn doesn't want you around, then I do. Plus this is a great time to make those honey garlic chicken wings that you're so fond of"

Puck smiled genuinely at Carole. "Thanks a lot Ms. H"

As Puck was walking upstairs to Finn's room he thought to himself. 'Why can't all chicks be like that?'

'Hmmm...maybe when I get tired of high school chicks I might upgrade to mom's...I mean cougars are pretty hot once you get past the whole they're old thing. Not to say that I specially want to have sex with Finn's mom. Ew no. She's like family. Plus I think if I ever did have sex with Finn's mom he would probably kill me and be even angrier with me then he already is"

KNOCK KNOCK

Finn groaned. "Mom! I told you I don't want chicken wings"

As soon as Finn opened the door there stood Puck looking very apologetic.

"Hey dude."

"Puck?...Why are you here..."

"To talk."

Finn found it odd that Puck wanted to talk. Normally Puck would tell Finn to shut up because talking was for prissy.

"Ugh...Okay."

"Yeah. So let me in dude."

"Right. Okay." Finn opened the door wider to let Puck in. The two of them sat on either side of his bed in silence for a few minutes until Finn broke the awkward tension.

"So...How was school?"

"Shut Up!"

"Wha-"

"Like why you gotta be such a prissy for. I know what I did to you on orientation was not cool. Stop rubbing it in my face. Honestly like I feel all guilty and sad and shit and like that's not my style yo. You know that's not my style. So like I'm just here to say like, I feel bad...Like I wanted to say that thing that people say when know they did something wrong you know. That stupid word. So whatever I'm..."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah ...that"

Finn knew how hard it was for Puck to be sentimental about things like this. He was glad that Puck made an effort to apologize to Finn, even though it was a bad attempt at a proper apology, Finn knew Puck wasn't really into these things. Like he said, it wasn't his 'style'.

"It's ok. It's not your fault." Finn gave Puck an assuring smile and they shared a moment of silence.

"We cool bro?" Puck held out his hand for a shake.

Finn smiled and pulled Puck into a man hug.

"Dude you're so gay!" Puck said jokingly. Happy that Finn and him are on good terms again.

"Shut up!" Finn smiled despite himself

"You down for some 'Call of Duty'?"

"Sure"

Finn and Puck quickly grabbed the controllers and started to play video games. They played into it for about three hours. Finn's mom even brought up the chicken wings and by then the tension was completely gone and everything was back to normal between the two boys.

"So what's gonna happen tomorrow?"

"I unno I might skip 1st period to sleep in, maybe make some breakfast in the morning while I'm at it"

"No I mean. What's going to happen with us."

"Dude stop being so gay and sensitive. Nothing's gonna happen with us, we're just gonna chill."

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"Yeah. I guess. I unno. Shit! Cover me while I reload" Puck said while focused on the game.

"You're going to talk to me?"

"Yeah. Why? Dude you're my bro why wouldn't I talk to you."

"I unno...cause of Jeff..."

"Fuck Jeff. That guy's an asshole."

"Yeah...but aren't you worried he might get mad at you for being friends with me. What if he likes bully you..."

"Bullies me? What are you ten? Who uses that word anymore? 'bullying' " Puck scoffed at the word.

"No I mean like...I unno what if you lose your status cause of me..."

Puck paused the game and turned to look at Finn.

"Look dude. Since I'm the only freshmen on the team I get picked on a lot by the guys and I guess you can say I'm already getting 'bullied' quote on quote by the team. So whatever, fuck Jeff, he can't do any worse to me. Also, I've been acting more like a slave to him and his football crew, they been commanding me to do shit for them ever since I join their team. He's like fucken Hitler and I'm the poor helpless Jew you know? So I'm saying fuck Jeff. I gotta stand up for my own people. You know what I'm saying?"

"Ugh...Not really..."

"Ok. Basically what I'm saying is that I'm already on the football team. So whatever he can't kick me off now. And as long as I'm on football team my status is what it is. It's not gonna get any lower but then again if I keep following Jeff like a dog it's not gonna get any higher. So I'm just gonna build my own rep and do whatever the fuck I want to do cause I'm a badass like that."

Finn smiled to himself. "So that means we're gonna be bros."

"Shut up we are bros. God! Why do you have to be such a loser for?"

"A loser who's kicking your ass at this game!" Finn quickly resumed the game and head shot Puck in the game

"Oh! You are SOOO on"

Puck and Finn continued to play video games for another two hours until Puck had to leave.

* * *

><p>The next morning Finn arrived to school on time for the first time.<p>

'Woo made it on time! Just a few minutes until class...maybe I should review my notes...what class do I have again?'

Finn's thoughts were interrupted by Rachel.

"Hi Finn!"

"Woah." Finn was surprised to see Rachel standing there in front of him. "Hi Rachel...How do you know where my locker?"

"I followed you after first period yesterday and I saw that you open this locker so I assumed that this locker was yours. I am correct of course, seeing as you're standing here now at this locker reviewing your notes."

"Oh right my notes." Finn looked down at the words he was reading. "What do all of these words on my paper mean?"

"Oh! Those would be the terms that the teacher assigned"

"Terms? How are we suppose to know what they mean"

"We look them up in the dictionary silly! It was for homework last night"

"Oh shi-"

"Hey! Hey! No need for language like that. If you surround your vocabulary with negative filthy words like that, then your abilities to speak adequately will be affected and in turn you will suffer from improper speech and that could greatly ruin your life"

"Sorry. It's just I forgot to do my homework dammit I'm screwed"

"Well...I mean... I could lend you my notes..." Rachel said meekly

"Can you?" Finn said looked relieved and hopefully

"Yeah. I can. Actually I have them right now; you can have them tonight and give it to me tomorrow"

Rachel took out her notes and gave them to Finn.

"Thank you so much!" Finn gave her his most appreciative grin and she nearly melted into a puddle at seeing his smile.

Rachel was about to respond but found herself unable to under his stare. "No probl-"

"Yo! Man I had the craziest dream last night!" Puck said blocking and interrupting Rachel

"Excuse me!" Rachel said annoyed

Puck turned around and looked Rachel over.

"It's not Christmas why are you wearing a reindeer sweater?"

"I actually celebrate Hanukkah instead of Christmas, also, this is not a reindeer it's a moose"

"You're Jewish too?" Puck said raising his eyebrows, impressed

"While my religious affairs are none of your concern, for the sake of my people, I will proudly confirm the fact that I am indeed Jewish."

"Hmm...I should have known from that nose of yours"

Rachel made an appalled shocked face. "Excuse me but that was quite rude!"

Puck ignored the girl and turned back to Finn and continued his conversation.

"As I was saying, in my dream me and you were like the boss of the school!"

"It's you and I, not me and you!" Rachel corrected Puck's grammar from behind.

Puck continued to ignore her and go on with his story.

"So I was thinking what if we were both like leaders of the football team you know? I realize that to be popular doesn't just mean to follow the cool crowd; it means you gotta BE the cool crowd. It's like that star wars movie saying 'BE ONE WITH THE FORCE'. In this case the force is coolness and we gotta be one with coolness. You get what I'm saying bro?"

Finn saw the irritated impatient look on Rachel's face and felt bad that Puck just blew her off like that.

"Yeah I get what you're saying. Anyways, Puck this is Rachel. Rachel this is Puck" Finn said introducing the two.

Both Puck and Rachel rolled their eyes at each other.

Rachel made the first move.

"Although I sense animosity between us, lucky for you I am willing to look past that and have hope that it will be somewhat of a nice experience to be meeting with you" Rachel held out her hand for a shake.

Puck flicked her hand away. "No thanks." He quickly turned his attention to Finn. "Anyways I'm gonna try and find some way to get you on the team with me bro, I'll see you in class later."

* * *

><p>As soon as Puck left the bell rang and everyone went to their first class.<p>

"That Puck boy is very rude" Rachel said with disdain

"He's not such a bad guy if you get to know him"

"Hopefully I won't"

Finn gave a weak shrug and continued to pay attention to the teacher

"What kind of name is Puck anyways?"

"His first name is Noah"

"Noah? I love that name..."

"Yeah..."

"Where does the name Puck come from then if his real name is Noah?"

"Puckerman. It's his last name."

"Of course! It's classic Jew name. Noah Puckerman. I especially prefer to call him Noah though; it reminds me of my Jewish heritage in relation to Noah's arc. Calling him that seems appropriate and adds meaning to our natural Jewish nature."

"So then is natural for you two to be together?" Finn said questionably with a smirk

"No! Of course not! ...there's only really one boy that I naturally wanna be with..." Rachel said blushing

After hearing that, Finn felt awkward and uncertain. Throughout class he tried to avoid Rachel's gaze and focus on the teacher.

* * *

><p>After 2nd period, Finn and Puck met up at lunch. They sat with Mike and Matt whom they known since middle school.<p>

Afterwards Finn and Puck headed to 3rd period, which was Spanish class.

"So you wouldn't believe what happened to me yesterday during Spanish" Puck said

"Well it must be better then what happen to me, I was stuck in a porta potty..." Finn said feeling sorry for himself.

"Yeah. That really sucked. Anyways today is going to be better cause guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm sitting behind these two super hot smoking chicks. Seriously they must be the hottest chicks in this school."

"Really?"

"Yeah really! You think I'd lie to you? When I say a chick is hot. Then she is HOT!"

"Which one is hotter?"

"I unno...I guess the blonde one is prettier? But she seems like a prude which makes her kind of a downer. So I guess I would have to say...the Latina chick."

"Oh cool"

"Yeah, and best part is there's an empty seat beside me so you're probably gonna sit beside me. We're gonna have the best view of the finest asses in this school"

Finn chuckled but was intrigued at the thought of staring at some hot girl's butt.

As Finn walked into class he was greeted by Mr. Schuester

"Hi I'm Mr. Schuester but everyone seems to call me Mr. Schue. I see Puck has already given you a few outlines to this course."

"Yeah he's been helping out"

"That's nice. Well it's great to have you finally here Finn, take a seat anywhere"

Puck motioned Finn to seat next him. As Finn was walking towards to Puck he noticed that he had just walked past Quinn Fabray. His eyes locked onto hers.

Quinn gave Finn a questionable look. Finn just continued to stare at her with the widest grin.

"Why are you smiling at that girl? You know her?"

"Yeah! She's Quinn Fabray!" Finn said a little too loud

"Alright class get into groups of four and continue to study your verbs" Mr. Schue told the class

Quinn and Santana turned around to face Finn and Puck.

"Hi there cutie" Santana said with a wink to Puck.

Puck responded with a kissy face. Santana turned to Finn.

"Hey there Frankenteen"

"How do you know my-"

"I told her" Quinn said

Finn smiled at the fact that Quinn has been telling her friends about him.

"So Frankenteen you're pretty cute, tall and a bit awkward but still you're do-able" Santana said with a mischievous tone.

"My name is actually Finn"

"Yeah whatever. So Frankenteen what's up?" Santana asked as she seductively put her hands on Finn's thighs and crossed her legs in a sexy manner.

"Hey hey! More then tell you, I wanna show you what's bee CUMMING up lately" Puck said flirtatiously as he got closer to Santana.

Quinn got annoyed at how Santana was flaunting herself at the two boys in front of her; more specifically she was especially annoyed at how Santana's hands seem to wonder around Finn's lower region.

"Ahem! If you haven't notice we're in class right now. So please keep it PG. Also I want to get this assignment done so that I have time to practice."

Santana rolled her eyes. "No me gusta!"

"Who cares? It's just one stupid assignment. Clam down Fabray you're so tense, I think you need some Puckster loving to smooth you down" Puck gave Quinn a flirtatious wink.

"No Quinn is right, we should focus. I want to get this assignment done too" Finn said

"I understand Quinn because she has an actual life and she has things to do. But why do you wanna finish this dude? It's not like you have anything to do at home. And even if you did have things to do, you never do your homework anyway."

"I just wanna learn Spanish..." Finn weakly said.

"Well...if you wanna learn Spanish, come over my house and I'll say or if you get lucky I'll SCREAM and MOAN a few dirty words to you"

"Really? Because I can go for some one on one tutoring if you know what I mean"

"Oh. I know what you mean"

Santana and Puck continued flirting. Quinn just rolled her eyes and turned back to her paper doing the assignment by herself.

Finn brought his chair closer to Quinn.

"What are you writing?"

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Spanish stuff"

"What kind of Spanish stuff"

"I'm doing the Spanish assignment. Is there a reason why you're talking to me?"

"Ugh..."

"Because if you think I'm going to mindlessly throw myself at you like Santana did, you're wrong. I have standards. HIGH standards. Standards which you'll probably never meet because you'll probably never be good enough. Standards which I set for myself because I'm need it. Because I'm worth it. Because you keep distracting me from doing my work. And when you distract me I'll never accomplish this. And when I never accomplish this I'll fail. And when I fail I'll never meet my standards. And then all these standards are meaningless and worthless because I never met up to them because I'm a failure and it's your entire fault!"

"I...I just wanted to ask you how to conjugate the verb 'esperar'in this sentence"

"Oh..." Quinn said a little embarrassed by her out lash at Finn

"Well in this case all you do is drop the 'ar' and put an 'o' instead"

"Oh...Ok...Thanks"

"Yeah..."

"Wait! By the way what does the word 'esperar' mean?"

"It means to hope"

"Oh...Thanks again"

Quinn gave Finn an assuring nod and she resumed working by herself again. Finn was confused by Quinn's behaviour. He was so confused by what she means about him and standards and failure and all the other stuff she was saying.

Santana noticed Finn's confused expression and decided to help him out.

"Don't worry about Quinn. She's just really stressed about the cheer try-outs tomorrow."

"Oh...why?"

"Well genius, tomorrow's cheer audition decides whether or not you'll make it on the team. So obviously, the perfectionist she is, miss blondie here is stressed to the max and her mood swings are on crazy levels because of this. So don't take it to offence that she's being kind of a bitch to you, because she's been doing that to everyone."

"You're definitely gonna make the Cheerios right?" Puck asked Santana

"Why? Do you think I'd look hot with the Cheerios uniform on?"

"I'd think you look hotter without it on" Puck said with a wink

"Oh you" Santana playfully hit Puck on the chest and they continued their flirtatious banter.

Quinn continued to work independently finishing the Spanish assignment. When class ended Quinn quickly gathered and books and rushed out without a word or look to anyone.

Finn was disappointed that he didn't get to talk to Quinn more. Finn followed after Quinn and quickly made his way to his last period class.

* * *

><p>When Finn walked in class he noticed Quinn right away.<p>

"Hey Quinn! You're in this class too?"

"Um...yeah"

"This is great we have two classes together!" Finn said as he started to sit next to Quinn

"The seating is in alphabetical order...so...I don't think you should sit there"

"Oh...Ok well I'll just ask the teacher then"

Finn walked up to his English teacher.

"Hi Mr. Karl? I'm Finn. I was away last class so I was just wondering if you could tell me where to sit..."

"Finn...Hudson? I assume...'h'... hmm... that's near 'f'. Sit beside Ms. Fabray over there"

Finn's face lit up as the teacher assigned him the seat next to Quinn.

"Thanks sir!"

"Why are you thanking me? It's just a seat"

"Right! Well I'm going to sit next to Quinn now"

"Ok Mr. Hudson you do that"

Finn gladly took the seat next to Quinn and smiled to her.

"Mr. Karl assigned me a seat next to you, isn't this awesome?" Finn grinned

"Yeah it's funny how we keep running into each other"

"Wait what do you mean run into each other? Did I step on your toes while walking here? I'm sorry!" Finn said as he pulled his chair a little farther from Quinn so that he wouldn't clumsily step on her feet.

Quinn laughed for the first time that day.

"You're laughing. That's good"

"Why would that be good?"

"I unno...you seem kinda sad today so it's good that I made you laugh so you're a little bit happier"

"Even if I'm laughing at you?"

"I thought you were laughing with me...but I guess that works too"

Quinn laughed again. Finn was glad that the awkward tension between them had disappeared and they started to converse regularly.

"So that's everything you missed on the first day" Quinn finished saying as she handed Finn his books.

"Woah. These are heavy"

"I'm pretty sure my books from yesterday were heavier, so I don't know why you're complaining" Quinn said with a smirk

"True. I guess I'm just all worn out today"

"I guess so" Quinn said with a light laugh

"Yeah. You seem worn out too"

"What makes you say that?"

"I unno. You don't seem like your usual self today"

"How do you know what my usual self is? You talked to me like twice."

"Actually I talked to you three times"

"Ohhh" Quinn arched her eye brows "Look who's counting"

"I am I guess"

"So because you talk to be three times you're obviously entitled to know everything about me right?" Quinn said in a light sarcastic tone

"Yup. Well you know what they say. Third time's the harm"

"It's third time's the charm not harm"

"Whatever it doesn't matter cause. I know you "

Quinn rolled her eyes "Oh my God. Not this I know you again"

"Wait wait! Ok seriously I know you. Do you wanna know why?"

"Why?" Quinn said humouring Finn.

"It's because I'm psychic"

"Psychic?"

"Yeah! Well not the crazy magic power psychic. I'm the 'sensing things' psychic. Do you get what I mean?"

"Not really..." Quinn chuckled out

"Ok. Like don't tell anyone but, my mom always told me I was kinda psychic. Like I could sense people's feelings. Like...OH! There was this one time. When my mom was sad and when I asked her if she was sad, she said no. And she faked smile and stuff right? So I sense that. So like, I went and made her some grilled cheese sandwiches and like I tried to cheer her up and like she was happy for real this time. So like yeah, she told me that I had a psychic power to sense when people are sad and stuff and how they feel. I think that's good because it means I can know people better. Meaning like I can know you. Do you know what I mean?"

Quinn couldn't help suppress her wide smile as she listen to Finn rambled about his psychic abilities. 'How is it possible that I still find this boy cute, when he's talking about weird things like psychic abilities? The better question is... what is this fluttery feeling in my stomach and why can't I stop smiling?' Quinn thought to herself.

"You sound like you really like your mom" Quinn said with a warm approving smile

"I do I love my mom. She's awesome!" Finn said a little too excited.

Finn realized how dorky he must have sounded after saying that. He blushed like crazy and tried to backtrack on what he said.

"I mean... uhh... I didn't mean to say that"

"So you don't love your mom?" Quinn said teasingly trying to mess with Finn's head

"No! I love my mom! Wait...yeah I know I keep saying that and it's not cool to say things like that. So like what I meant is that my mom is cool, she's my mom and I'm her son so...obviously I care about her...and... like..."

Finn saw the way Quinn was clearly amused by him fumbling over his words and he knew that she knew that she knew he was a dork.

"You must think I'm like the biggest dork right now"

"Not the biggest. The tallest maybe, but not the biggest."

Finn shook his head disapprovingly with a smile plaster on his face and Quinn grinned at his reaction.

"I'm joking! I don't think you're a dork"

"Really?"

"Yes" Quinn chuckled. "I actually think it's really cute that you love your mom. It means you're a good guy. It means that you're you care about family"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes!" Quinn said with a little more force this time with a smile glued on her face.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"When have I ever lied to you?" Quinn said with a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

"I unno..."

"If you don't even know then how can you be so sure that I ever lied to you?"

"Cause you're Quinn Fabray"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Cause Quinn Fabray's a liar" Finn said with a smirk

'funny he should say that...' Quinn thought to herself.

"That was mean! I don't appreciate you calling me a liar" Quinn fake pouted

"I don't appreciate you calling me a dork" Finn countered

"But you are a dork"

"Hey!" Finn said his eyes widening "You said you didn't mean that!"

"I lied" Quinn said finally with huge grin.

Finn sighed dramatically with a smile still plastered on his face. "Stop... please..."

"Ok. I'll stop. But only cause you said please"

"Promise me you're not lying?"

"Maybe"

"Aww come on!"

"Hey! If I said yes I'd be lying to you. Which would you rather have?"

"Ok! Do you promise me, you will never ever lie to me?"

"Yes. I promise I will never ever ever lie to you ever."

Finn looked at Quinn suspiciously; he can see the teasing smile beneath her lips and the flickering gleam in her eyes.

"That was a lie wasn't it?"

Quinn burst out into laughter. "I'm sorry it's just so easy tricking you sometimes!"

Finn rolled his eyes playfully then turned back to her with a sudden seriousness. "For real this time. Just this one time. Promise me you'll tell me the truth."

"Fine. Only this one time." Quinn said matching Finn's serious tone

"Do you promise?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes I promise"

Finn held out his hand and stuck out his pinky. "Pinky promise?"

"Oh my God. You really are a loser. I don't even think preschoolers pinky promise anymore"

"Hey! If your gonna promise, you gotta pinky promise."

Quinn redundantly agreed and wrapped her pinky finger around his. "I can't believe you're making me do this" Quinn said shaking her head suppressing the chuckles inside of her.

"Ok." Finn said with a satisfied grin.

"Go on. Before I come to my senses and change my mind"

"Ok! Wait! What I wanted to ask was..."

Quinn stared at Finn, anticipating him to go on.

"How are you feeling?"

"That's what you wanted to ask me? How I was feeling?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"So you went through all this trouble with the promising and the whatever, just so you can ask me how I feel?"

"Yes"

"I'm just pointing out the obvious, but isn't that a kinda dumb?"

"It's not dumb, wanting to understand how someone feels is never a dumb thing to do"

"Why do you want to know how I feel so badly?"

"Because I think you're stressed about the cheer try outs tomorrow"

"How do you know about my audition tomorrow?" Quinn asked feeling her defences starting to build up.

"Santana told me earlier toda-"

"Santana doesn't know what she's talking about"

"Sorry I didn't think th-"

"Well you should start thinking more. Honestly? Why do you keep trying to get to know me?"

"Because I care!" Finn stated a little too loud.

A few classmates turned to look at Finn and Quinn.

Finn and Quinn kept quiet for a while. Quinn turned back to her worksheet and started working, until Finn continued talking.

"I know you been stress lately cause of your cheer try out tomorrow. And I know you feel that talking to me isn't going to help much because I don't know much about cheering or dancing or whatever moves you do up there on your audition. But I do know that, it really helps if you talk it out."

Quinn kept quiet.

"It's hard opening yourself up to people and telling people how you feel cause sometimes you feel like what you're feeling is stupid. Kinda like what I'm saying right now is kinda stupid because my sentence don't make sense or whatever"

Quinn smiled while still avoiding Finn's eyes.

"I'm not asking you to tell me everything. I just care about you because you seem like you deserve to be happy. And I think that to be happy is to not be so stressed, because stress usually makes me unhappy so I'd think it'd make you unhappy too."

Quinn turned to Finn "You're rambling again"

"Oh! Right! Ok. Basically I think you'd be a lot happier and feel a lot better if you just talk to me about you're stress. That way I can share that stress with you so that you don't have to carry that stress with you alone. Not that stress can be carried physically I meant the metaphor thingy carry thing...um..."

Quinn chuckled. "It's ok I get what you mean."

Finn gave Quinn a warm smile and a nod urging her speaks. Quinn took a deep breath and sighed.

"Popularity means a lot to me. You don't understand. I need to make the Cheerios. I need this. If I don't make the Cheerios, I'm going to be miserable. I just want to be noticed, I want people to want me. I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone you have Santana and Brittany"

"...I don't know...It's hard"

"You'll get through it"

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know it. I just feel it. I feel like you are capable of taking over the world. That's how powerful I think you are."

"It's not power I'm just looking for you know"

"I know that. You're an amazing girl. Anyone who can't see that is just...dumb"

Quinn chuckled staring at Finn admirably

"I don't know exactly what you're looking for exactly. But I do know that you're gonna get it. You're gonna get everything you deserve. And I know that in the end, you'll be happy. I can feel it."

"Thank you Finn"

Finn smiled warmly. He moved in and pulled Quinn into a big warm hug.

At first Quinn was a bit shocked when she realized Finn was about to pull her into a hug. Back in middle school no boy had ever even spoken to Quinn nevertheless hugged her.

Finn however didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Quinn's tiny figure. Quinn stood there at first dumbfound at the sudden endearing action. She felt Finn run his hands along her back soothingly. Eventually Quinn wrapped her own arms around Finn and hugged him tight. She pushed her head into his shoulder blade resting her head on them. Her tiny arms only warped half of his body, while his engulfed her entire body into his warm embrace. His arms were strong and sturdy yet soft and gentle. It made her feel secure and safe. In that moment she felt that as long as she had these arms around her nothing could touch her, nothing could ruin her. No wrong can be done when she was in these arms. Everything in the world felt right in that moment.

"Ahem! Mr. Hudson and Mrs. Fabray." Mr. Karl called out breaking the two out of their trance.

Finn redundantly let go of Quinn. Quinn felt a sudden surge of sadness at the break of their touch. She was missing his arms already.

"Sorry Mr. Karl. We're just hugging it out" Finn said

"I'm glad you're keeping it PG" Mr. Karl shouted after Finn

Finn smiled his signature goofy smile and turned back to Quinn.

Their eyes locked together for a moment. The bell rang and soon the students started to disperse.

"So how are you feeling?" Finn asked helping Quinn get her books together.

"Agian with this question..." Quinn smiled teasingly

"It's only because I care"

"I heard...and the rest of the class heard it too..."

They both shared a knowing smile.

"Thank you. For that..."

"For what?"

"For...that...whole thing...it really helped"

"Was I right? Do you feel better now?"

"You were right. I feel much better"

"SEE! I told you I was smart!"

Quinn and Finn shared a laugh as they walked out of the classroom to Quinn's locker.

"So where are you headed to now?"

"To my locker and you should be leaving to go to yours"

"You don't like my company?" Finn fake pouted

"I like you're company too much. That's the problem here"

"Problem, smoblem. All that matters is that you're happy. So. Is there anything I can help you with today Ms. Fabray?" Finn said in a mocking butler's voice.

"Can you cheer?"

"I don't think so..."

"Can you dance?"

"NO!"

"That was a little too forceful" Quinn chuckled out

"Sorry...I'm just really bad at dancing... If it's anything else I can probably try and help you with, but if it's dancing... you're on your own"

"Then I guess I'm on my own..."

"You are?" Finn said disappointed

"Yeah. I'm going home to practice the cheer routine for tomorrow"

"Can I come?"

"Come to my house?"

"Ughh..."

"I don't think that's a good idea" Quinn laughed thinking about her father's response when he sees that she brought home a boy.

"Yeah...Oh well I really hope you do well at your cheer try out tomorrow...WAIT! No! I meant I KNOW you will do well at your try out tomorrow. You will do the best! You will do the most awesome. You will-"

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I get the idea. Thank you Finn. Really" Quinn smiled

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Are you lying?"

"Maybe..."

Finn sighed heavily again with the same smile plastered on his face.

"Honestly you're making me go crazy"

Quinn laughed and held out her pinky finger to Finn.

Finn stared at it questionably.

"I pinky promise that I will see you soon"

"Soon?" Finn said as he grabbed her pinky with his

"Soon"

Quinn quickly grabbed the things from her locker and started to head home.

Finn watched her as she left.

'Quinn Fabray...I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and THANK YOU FOR READING :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Better late then never right?... LOL **

**Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up two hours earlier then usual that morning.<p>

"You're up extra early"

"Yeah, today's cheer try-outs so I thought I practice some more before school"

"That's nice Quinnie. Here have some breakfast"

"Mom, it's fine. I'm not hungry"

"What do you mean you're not hungry? All of yesterday you didn't eat anything because you were too busy practicing"

"It's fine. Coach Sylvester prefers a slender body anyway"

"You're so thin now Quinn…I remember this time around last year you were eating a lot more. And you were such a big girl, you weigh over-"

"I'm not that girl anymore." Quinn said in a serious tone

"That's right. You're Quinn Fabray. My confident, hard-working, beautiful little girl."

Quinn gave her mom a responsive assuring smile and grabbed her things.

"Alright mom I'm going to head to school now"

"Already? It's still so early"

"Like I said, I want to practice some more"

"Alright bye honey."

Quinn rode to school in her dad's Mercedes Benz.

"So Quinnie, are you ready for today's big try-out?" Russell asked his daughter.

"Yes, daddy. I been working really hard"

"That's good. That's good. Alright Qunnie here's your stop."

"Thanks for the ride daddy."

"Anything for my pretty little girl"

Quinn gave her dad an appreciative smile, grabbed her things, and headed to school.

She spent the mourning getting her books and reviewing her cheer notes.

Soon the bell for first period rang and Quinn headed to class.

"Hey there miss obsessive perfectionist"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Shut up Puck"

"Come and make me"

"Really? Can you be anymore immature?"

"You know you love it"

"Acually, I really don't"

"Whatcha reading?" Puck grabbed Quinn's notes out of her hand

"Hey! Stop! Give that back!"

"Hmm? Left leg up. Right twirl spin. Handstand jump." Puck started to read aloud

"What is this?" Puck asked

Quinn violently tore the notebook away from Puck. "None of your business"

Puck stared at Quinn for a few minutes examining her.

"Ohh! I get it now. These are your cheat-cheat notes for your stupid girly cheerleading thingy today"

"It's not stupid. And no. They're not cheat-cheat notes, they're cheer references"

"Whatever. If you really wanted to do well you wouldn't be sitting around studying notes like a fatty. Instead you should be going off and practicing"

Quinn's blood boiled at hearing Puck call her a fatty. "Shut the fuck up Puck. Honestly can you just leave me alone for once?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help"

"How so? By being a douchebag?"

"How am I a douchebag? I'm just giving you good advice."

"Yeah, well you're advice isn't really helping"

"They would be helping if you followed them"

"So you're telling me to just go out and practice my cheer routine? Here? Right now?"

"Well, not here. Maybe outside."

"If you haven't noticed Puck, I have to go to something called a class to go to. You do know what that is right? You're in one right now if you haven't noticed."

"So? Just skip class and go practice"

Quinn rolled her eyes at Puck's simplicity "It's not that easy"

"Sure it is, just don't show up to class and go outside to practice. Any idiot could do it"

"Yeah. Any idiot who wants to get in trouble."

"Right. I forgot that you were a total boring goodey-two shoes"

"Lucky for you, I didn't forget that you were a total Lima loser"

"Take that back"

"No"

"Yeah, take that back"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I won't help you"

"Yeah. Not gonna happened" Quinn rolled her eyes for what felt like the 100th time today.

"Fine whatever. But can you at least tell Santana that I'm a pretty decent guy"

"Now why would I lie to my friend like that. We all know you're far from anything but decent"

"Because if you do, I'll tell Mr. Schue that you ate a bad burrito and that you had to go home. That way you can skip third and fourth period to do your stupid cheering thingy."

"…I don't trust you. I'll just ask Santana to lie for me then."

"Are you sure you can trust Santana?"

"I trust her more than you; that's for sure"

"True. But…then again... I have no reason to sabotage you"

"What is that suppose to mean?

"It means you and Santana have been head to head on almost every level. Are you really sure that Santana won't take this as an opportunity to get you in trouble and ultimately ruin your chances of getting on the Cheerios."

"Santana and I are friends"

"True. You guys are FRIENDS. But are you best friends?"

"…."

"Don't even lie Fabray, both you and I know that popularity is a competition. I know you're an overachiever but whose to say Santana isn't secretly one too?"

"What are you trying to get at?"

"I'm trying to help you"

"Why? I think you're a Lima loser"

"And I think you're a stuck-up prude, but that doesn't stop me from trying to get into your pants"

Quinn rolled her eyes "You're disgusting"

"Fine. If you won't let me get into your pants; then at least help me get into Santana's. Just put in a good word for me, and I'll look to it that you won't get in trouble for skipping class."

"Fine. I'll mention a few non-existing redeeming qualities about you. But your plan better work. I swear if I get in trouble for skipping because of you I will-"

"Babe. You're talking to a skipper pro. Don't worry, I got you covered."

"Don't call me babe"

"Don't call me a lima loser"

"You are a lima loser"

"And you should sleep with me"

"Not gonna happened"

The bell rang for second period and everyone started to make their way out of class.

"Remember our little agreement Fabray"

"As long as you keep your end of the bargain Puckerman, we're good. Remember don't tell anyone about this, or I'll kill you."

"Whatever Fabray. See ya later"

After second period, Quinn skipped class and spent the rest of the day outside on the field practicing her cheer routine.

Meanwhile in Spanish class…

"Dude why are you so early for Spanish class?" Puck asked Finn

"Ugh…I like Spanish?"

The truth was, Finn was hoping to come to class early so that he can talk to Quinn more about her big day today.

"Sure…anyways be right back I just need to tell Mr. Schue something real quick"

A few minutes passed and more kids started to come in, however class started and Quinn was no where to be found.

"Hey Santana do you know where Quinn is?" Finn asked

"Don't really know. Don't really care"

"What do you mean you don't really know?"

"Well, I was with her during gym, but she just kinda disappeared right after lunch"

"Disappear?"

"Yup, like poof"

"Poof?"

"Like magical fairy dusk, she just poofed"

Finn was getting really worried and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Oh my God, you mean like some evil spirits fairy thingy just cast a spell on her and made her poof?"

"Yes exactly" Santana said nodding her head with an amused smirk on her face.

"Dude, shut up! Santana's just joking" Puck informed Finn

"Way to ruin the fun Puckerman, I thought you were cool" Santana said with a pout

"Babe I am cool, I'm heaps of cool. I breathe coolness"

"Well if that's the case, then come over here Mr. Cool, because I'm feeling kinda hot. And I really wanna gets ma cool on" Santana said licking her lips pulling Puck into a seductive kiss

"Wait!" Finn interrupted

Puck and Santana both gave Finn an annoyed look

"...So does this mean Quinn's not being kidnapped or cursed by some evil fairy spirit?"

Santana rolled her eyes and mumbled something in Spanish earning her an annoyed disapproving look from Mr. Schue.

"Quinn's skipping class. She's outside practicing for her cheerleader thingy try-out. Now can you shut up about her, leave us alone and do your shit. You're being a total cockblock right now dude"

"Sorry…" Finn said apologetically

Puck and Santana went back to flirting, and Finn just kind of sat there being third-wheel. 'well this sucks' Finn thought to himself.

Meanwhile the whole time Quinn was practicing her cheer routine. She was getting really hungry since she didn't eat anything at all for three days. This mourning she skipped breakfast and lunch, and yesterday she didn't eat at all for two days straight. The cheer routine was really starting to drain her energy and she felt like collapsing.

Quinn was so exhausted she felt like lying on the ground right then and there and sleeping. Her eyes slowly started to shut, until a voice cried out to her.

"Hey!"

Quinn opened her eyes to see a big figure in front her. Her eyes were still a bit blurry and she still felt really weak.

"Hey! It's me. Finn" Finn said waving a hand in front of Quinn.

"What?"

"Yeah!" Finn took a seat next to Quinn down on the grass so that they were leveled to each other.

Quinn quickly recognized Finn's face.

"Oh hey Finn. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well school's over so I thought I go out for a jog behind the field for a bit. What about you?"

"Practicing, or was practicing. Now I'm just kinda lying here…"

"Tired?"

"Yeah" Quinn redundantly admitted with a smile

"Oh! Aren't you gonna be late for try-out's?" Finn said with concern

"My try-out starts at 3:00. So I got a few more minutes until then to…"

"Relax?" Finn finished for Quinn

"I was going to say practice, but yeah I guess that too" Quinn said with a warm smile

A moment of comfortable silence passed by them, while they just sat on the grass lazily and relaxed.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I wasn't in class this afternoon today?" Quinn turned to Finn asking

"You weren't in class today? Hmm… I didn't even notice" Finn said with a playful smirk

Quinn hit his arm lightly "Shut up, I'm in two of your classes and in both classes I either sit next to or in front of you. It's kinda hard not to miss me."

"True. That would make it difficult to forget you."

Quinn gave Finn a playful annoyed look.

Finn returned the look with a warm chuckle.

"Actually Puck told me you were skipping class today" Finn said with a mocking disapproving look and shaking his head.

"He told you?"

"Um…yeah"

"That bastard" Quinn mumbled to herself

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, just remind me to kill Puck one of these days"

Finn chuckled "I think you can remember that on your own without me reminding"

"True."

A loud rumbling sound erupted from Quinn's stomach.

Quinn blushed into a deep red shade. "Sorry…" Quinn said embarrassed

"Wow…You must be really hungry"

"A bit…"

Finn went into his bag and pulled out a floppy sandwich and an apple.

"Here" Finn handed Quinn the sandwich and apple

"It's ok. I'm not that hungry"

"Don't even try lying to me. After hearing that rumbling roar come from your stomach, I know you must be starving. Here have a snack. I already bought my lunch today in the cafeteria. This is just extra food my mom packs just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Quinn said with a teasing smile

"Just in case I happened to run into small thin little girls who are in denial of the fact that they are hungry, when really they're starving."

Quinn laughed wholeheartedly and took the sandwich and apple. "Thanks."

"Yeah, I'm sorry if it's not that good. I made the grilled cheese sandwich this mourning in a rush, and the apple might be bruised since it was in my bag all day. I don't know if it taste so good, but I think it taste good. Then again I think all food taste good. Because food goes in your mouth then into your body then it gives you nutrients and vitamins and stuff and that's good. So I guess all food is good-"

"Finn! Thank you. It's tastes wonderful, I'm sure." Quinn said warmly stopping his ramblings.

"No problem"

Finn waited on Quinn to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

Quinn gave an awkward smile. "Later…"

"Why? Just eat it now"

"…"

Finn examined Quinn and realized that maybe it would be easier for Quinn to eat if he wasn't standing there glaring at her.

"I'm gonna go run now. And when I come back from my run. I want to see that you finished both my apple and my sandwich. Especially my sandwich. I worked hella hard on those grilled cheese sandwiches so you better eat all of it. Even if you don't like it because it's kinda burnt on one side, you still gotta eat all of it."

Quinn laughed. "And if I don't?"

"Bad things are gonna happened" Finn said in a mocking scary tone. "bad bad BAD things" Finn echoed as he walked away slowly.

Quinn smiled and gave Finn an assuring thumbs up. Finn returned her smile and thumbs up. He started to jog and Quinn started to eat.

A few minutes later Quinn approached Finn.

"Hey"

"Hey! Finished already?"

"Yup" Quinn held out the plastic wrap which the sandwich was wrapped in.

"Good. You're not lying to me are you?"

"Nope"

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise" Quinn held out her finger and Finn grabbed it.

"Good. So how did it taste?"

"A bit burnt, but it was alright"

"Hey! Don't criticize my awesome grill chessy skills"

Quinn chuckled "I'm joking, it was delicious"

"That's good. So where are you headed to now?"

"To the gym, my try-out is in a few minutes so I thought I'd get there early"

"Cool. I'll walk you"

"You don't have to"

"I want to"

Quinn gave an appreciative smile "Alright let's go"

Quinn and Finn soon arrived at the gym.

"No fatties, no uglies, no weirdos, no bums, no spectators" Finn read off the sign.

"Do I fall under any of these categories?" Finn asked Quinn being totally confused.

"Sadly yes, you fall under spectators"

"What does spectator mean? Is that bad?"

"No. It just means you can't watch"

"Aww…I was hoping to see you perform"

"Hopefully if I make it on the team you and the whole world can see me perform my cheer routine"

"You mean WHEN you make it on the team, not IF"

"Thanks" Quinn chuckled "Well I'll see you later"

"I'll wait for you outside when you're done"

"Oh no, I feel bad. You don't need to do that"

"It's ok I'm going to be out here anyways practicing my football throws near the field. So when you're done I'll be out here anyways"

"Alright well if that's case, I'll tell you how it went then"

"Alright good luck, even though I highly doubt you need it"

"I probably will" Quinn smiled and went into the gym

There she saw Santana and Brittany.

"Hey Santana, hey Brittany did you guys go yet?"

"Yeah we just came out" Santana said

"Came out of what?" Brittany asked.

Santana gave Brittany a light pat on the head.

"How was it?"

"Bleh. It was eh" Santana shrugged her shoulder

"What do you mean eh?"

"I mean I did alright"

"Do you think you'll make it?"

"Well if I said I did alright then obviously I think I'd made it. God you ask a lot of question. Stop being a paranoid freak and chill."

"Well I'm just wondering because yesterday on the phone you were crying and breaking down on me about how you think you'll mess up. So obviously, I'm a bit shocked to see you be so at ease about your audition"

"Ok. So I admit yesterday on the phone I might have over reacted"

"Might have?" Quinn said raising her eyebrow

"Ok I did. But I mean look around"

Quinn looked around and she saw that every person who walked out of the audition room was either on the floor bawling their eyes out or crawling into a sad shocked fetal position rocking back and forth.

"Did all these people just come out of the Cheerio audition?"

"Yeah, apparently if Ms. Sylvester doesn't like you. She's definitely not afraid to show it."

"What did Ms. Sylvester say to you?"

"Nothing. After I did my cheer audition she just nodded her head and told me to leave"

'She said nothing?"

"Yeah. I'm just happy she didn't insult me. I mean, that must be good sign right?"

"True. What about you Brittany? What did Sue say to you?"

"I don't know, I don't speak cricket. I only speak spider because Lord Tubbington speaks spider"

Quinn gave a confused look.

"Sue didn't say anything to Brit either" Santana explained to Quinn

"Oh"

"Quinn Fabray!" Sue shouted

"Good luck blondie, you're gonna need it"

Quinn entered the gym floor and started her cheer routine. She perfected and hit every move correctly and precisely. When Quinn was finished she stood there confidently waiting for Sue Sylvester's response.

A long moment of silent passed as Sue stared and examined Quinn.

Sue stood up and began to walk around Quinn.

"Your twirl was too short"

"What?" Quinn asked confused

"Your jump wasn't high enough"

"Sorry" Quinn responded

"Your thighs quivered when you were doing the hand stand"

"Sorry"

"Your butt cheeks were too loose during the cartwheel"

"Sorry"

"You apologize too much"

"Ok" Quinn said confused

"Say yes"

"Yes" Quinn said sternly

"Ok"

"Yes"

"Did I ask you to say yes?"

"No?"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"I'm done"

Sue Sylvester sat back down on her seat, writing notes into her clipboard.

"What was your name again?"

"Quinn Fabray"

"Right. Well Q, that was kinda good for an amateur. You still suck, but you have potential."

"Thank you Ms. Sylvester" Quinn said confidently with a bright smile.

"Get out of here Q"

When Quinn opened the door she found Santana and Brittany pressed up against the door.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked with a knowing smirk

"Nothing, we were just leaving"

"You told me we were eavesdropping on Quinn" Brittany said innocently to Santana

Quinn raised her eyebrow "Eavesdropping hmm?"

"Well at first I thought we trying to listen to the door's heartbeat. But then Santana told me to stop crying when I thought the door died because I couldn't hear its heartbeat. So she told me we were eavesdropping on you instead" Brittany said with an innocent smile.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Just tell us how it went blondie"

"It was good" Quinn said confidently with a smirk

"Good?" Santana asked skeptically

"Yeah. Good"

"That's weird considering how I heard Ms. Sylvester criticize your every move and considering how long you spent in there. I would have thought Ms. Sylvester would have had you committed"

"She said I had potential"

"Really?" Santana said with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah" Quinn said with a satisfied smirk

"Well, well, I guess being a crazy obsessive perfectionist has its perks after all"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

"You know what time it is now right?"

"3:30?"

"No, it's time to get ma cele-y on"

"Cele-y?"

"Cele-y, celebration, celery whatever. Are you down to come over?"

Quinn rose her eyebrow "Are you, Santana Lopez, actually inviting me over as a friend?"

"Friends, acquaintances, associates, whatever. We're probably going to be on the same cheerleading squad, so I mind as well get use to hanging out with you now."

"Well, we don't know for sure yet if we made the Cheerios"

"Whatever, I just want an excuse to get drunk and party"

"Alright you and Britt go first. I'll meet you at your locker in a bit"

"Whatever Fabray, if your not there in 10, I'm outz"

Brittany hooked onto Santana pinky fingers and lead Santana to their locker. Santana was hesitant and embarrassed at first but after Brittany gave her an assuring smile, Santana redundantly followed Brittany.

Quinn went outside expecting Finn to be there on the field, but he was nowhere to be found. She waited a few more minutes. 'I wonder where he went' she thought.

Meanwhile on the football field …

Finn was waiting outside the gym for Quinn. He was throwing a football back and forth across the field. 'Hmm I wonder how far I can throw…' Finn thought. Finn spotted a post far down field near the bleachers. 'Let's aim for that' Finn threw the ball as hard as he could, the ball passed the post and hit one of the people sitting on the bleachers. 'Oh shit'

Finn quickly ran over to the bleachers.

"I'm so so so sorry"

"What the hell!" The man said.

Finn quickly realized that the man was Coach Tanaka from the football team.

"Sorry Coach Tanaka" Finn said apologetically helping Coach Tanaka get up from his fall.

"Get off of me!" Coach Tanaka shouted rubbing his head.

Finn quickly let go. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Get me some ice, you idiot"

Finn quickly ran into the building and retrieved some ice. He ran back to the bleachers where Coach Tanaka was still sitting rubbing his head.

"Here Coach." Finn said handing the pack of ice over.

Coach Tanaka looked up at Finn in confusion. "You're back already? That was fast…Where you get this ice?"

"From the office"

"The office…you ran all the way to the office and back here in less than five minutes?"

"Sorry…It took kinda long to find the ice"

"No I mean, that's kinda impressive" Coach Tanaka said with a laugh

"Thanks"

"Hey! Don't thank me. I still think you're an idiot for hitting me with that ball"

"Sorry. Is there anything else I can do to make it up for you"

Coach Tanaka thought for a minute, happy to take advantage of this situation.

"Go to the cafeteria, buy me a cheeseburger, french fries, a smokey ham cheese grilled sandwich and a bag of chips. Do that and I won't think of reporting you to the office for violent offence against a teacher"

"Sure thing Coach"

Finn ran into the cafeteria bought all of the food Coach Tanaka requested, and came back to the field in less than 10 minutes.

"Woah that fast" Coach Tanaka said taking a bite into the cheeseburger

"You're pretty handy for an idiot" Coach Tanaka said with a mouthful of food.

"Thanks" Finn said turning his head away afraid that some of the food spitting out coach's mouth might hit his face.

"Hey! Fetch me some water too will you?"

"Ok"

Finn ran back handing Coach a water bottle.

"Here Coach"

"This taste so plain…can you get me some Pepsi. I need soda to help me digest my food. I wouldn't want to have a big stomach now would I.? I need to watch my figure and digest you know"

Finn stared at Coach Tanaka's large oversized beer belly and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you staring at? Get moving! Skeet!"

Finn ran back quickly handing coach the Pepsi bottle.

Coach Tanaka took the Pepsi bottle and started to drink from it.

"Hey coach! You having a feast over there? Give us something to drink too! We're thirsty too dammit" one of the football players on the field shouted

"Yeah! Me too!" another football player called after.

"Yo! Pass me a drink too!"

Soon all the football players were gathered around coach Tanaka complaining that they needed a drink.

"Ok! Shut up! I'll get you guys' drinks. Just wait!" Coach Tanaka shouted after the football players.

Coach turned to Finn. "You! Can you go to the cafeteria and fetch a bunch of water bottle for these guys"

"How many?"

"I unno…as many as you can. Just hurry up and get some!"

"Ok…"

Finn ran for what felt like the 100th time into the cafeteria to fetch some water bottles.

A few minutes passed and the football players were getting rowdy and irritated.

"I thought you said this guy was fast" one of the football players said.

"Yeah! It's been like 10 minutes now, how long does it take to fetch a few measly water bottles?" another football player said.

"Just wait! He's usually a lot faster than this. What the hell…" Coach Tanaka said.

Soon Finn came back carrying four packet trays of water bottles. There were more than enough water bottles to pass around. Each football player grabbed at least two or three water bottles.

Coach Tanaka turned to Finn. "Wow…You gotta a lot of strength in you boy" Coach said impressed

"Yeah! Finn's really useful, we could really use him on the team" Puck said from behind.

"Yeah, too bad all the positions are taken already" Coach said in a disappointed tone.

"He could help manage the team" Puck inquired aloud.

"Manage the team?" Finn said confused.

"Yeah, I mean. He can do all of the shit that none of us want to do. Like, organize the football gear, pick up and clean up after practice. Fetch us water and shit that were all too lazy to do." Puck suggested.

"I don't know…" coach Tanaka said redundantly

"He can buy you food and get you snacks whenever you're hungry during practices" Puck said, desperately trying to get Finn on the team.

Coach Tanaka's face instantly lit up. "Ok! You're on the team. What's your name?"

"Finn Hudson." Finn said excitedly

"Alright Finn Hudson, you're the new football team's assistant"

"A.K.A Coach Tanaka's bitch" Jeff said with a smug.

All of the football players laughed.

"Jeff! Go run 3 laps" Coach Tanaka said irritated

"Whatever coach, I'm out" Jeff threw his water bottle at Finn's head. The rest of the team snickered and followed Jeff off the field.

Coach Tanaka sighed and turned to Finn. "Well, what are you waiting for? Pick up these empty water bottles and start cleaning up the football gear"

"Wait before I do that, can I go to the gym for a bit?"

"What the hell Hudson? Are you bailing out on your first job already?"

"No! It's just…I'll be really quick. I swear. I'll be right back"

"Whatever, when I get back on the field, all this shit better be cleaned up"

Coach Tanaka left the field and Finn headed to the gym. There he saw Quinn standing outside of the entrance.

"Hey! Quinn!"

"Hey! I thought you said you'd be out here practicing your throws"

"I was, but anyways, how was your audition?"

"It was good" Quinn gave an honest smile. "Really good, actually"

"That's great!" Finn pulled Quinn into a quick hug.

His arms engulfed her whole body, and his tight embrace put a permanent smile on her face.

"Thanks" Quinn said shyly. Pulling a hair strand behind her ear.

"No problem, you deserve it" Finn said with an assuring smile

"What about you? You look really happy for someone who's been out here alone throwing footballs around"

"Oh…well…not to take away from your audition but…I have good news too"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm on the football team…kind of…not really"

"What? I thought all the positions were taken already"

"They are. It's just Coach Tanaka kinda invented a new role for me. I'm the team's assistant"

"Team assistant?"

"Yeah, I help clean up and organize stuff. I fetch drinks and snacks for coach and the team. It's kinda a lame job, but whatever at least I'm close to football. This is all that really matters anyways. It's not really that big of a deal, it's stupid"

"That's not stupid, that's great. Congratulations! I'm happy for you, Finn."

"You are?"

"Yeah" Quinn gave a warm smile

"Awesome!" Finn said with a goofy smile.

"Oh shit…Coach Tanaka said I have to get back to the field to do some stuff for the team"

"It's ok; I'm going over Santana's to celebrate anyways"

"You are?"

"Yes"

"Can I come with?"

"Maybe another time" Quinn chuckled "It's not really my place to give out an invitation"

"But if you could, you'd invite me right?"

"Maybe"

Finn returned Quinn's mischievous look.

"You…" He pointed at Quinn tilting his head forward and motioning his finger in a mock-scorning way.

Quinn grabbed his finger playful "Hey! Didn't your mamma ever tell you it's rude to point?"

"Yes but I'm doing it anyway" Finn said using his other finger and pointing it at her nose

Quinn flicked his hands away playful. "Go away, before you get in trouble by Coach Tanaka and your short lived 'team assistant' title goes to waste"

Finn laughed wholeheartedly and redundantly walked away. "Bye Quinn, I'll see you later?"

"Bye Finn"

"You didn't answer my question"

"Then I guess you'll never know"

Finn shocked his head in disbelief, smiling a wide grin. They gave each other one final wave goodbye and headed in different directions.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, or if you did forget...then that sucks... but you can't forget now since you're reading this...I'm rambling agian...ANYWAYS have a good day! or mourning or night or whatever time you're experiencing...<strong>


End file.
